


Silent Bliss

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Transformers Prime [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: My Soundwave x Cybertronion Reader from my deviantART account.
Relationships: Knockout & Reader, Megatron & Reader, Megatron & Starscream, Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Soundwave/Cybertronion Reader, Starscream & Reader
Series: Transformers Prime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> (C/N) means Cybertronion Name

“(C/n) get in here immediately!” Megatron’s voice boomed through the comm link.

“Is it absolutely necessary?” I groaned back.

“Now (C/n) before I send Starscream to retrieve you!”

“Ohh I’m so scared.”

Cutting off the comm link I hopped off of my berth then walked out of my room towards the main bridge.Megatron must be in one of his raging moods again, and he felt like taking it out on me.Entering the bridge Megatron was facing the main monitor while Soundwave was searching data on the left computer and Starscream was glaring at me. 

“(C/n) where have you been?!” Megatron spat.

“Kicking it with Arcee,” I answered sarcastically. 

“Why weren’t you on your mission as I assigned it?” he turned around baring his jagged teeth.

“Because I was smart to know that if you sent me to the Arctic Circle with Starscream, the first sign of Autobots he would abandon me to freeze my spark or be destroyed by the Autobots themselves while my spark is freezing.”

“How dare you accuse me of such insolence!” Starscream exclaimed.

“Oh because you have the best track record of NOT backstabbing Decepticons.”

“Regardless, you have disobeyed my orders one too many times!Now, you will go to the south mines in Scotland and harvest energon by yourself until further notice.”

“Scotland mines?!By myself?!”

“This is your punishment for your rebellious insolence which is becoming out of control!”

Megatron stepped closer until he was towering over me with his gladiator form.

“You will mine energon by yourself, and if you so much as take a break or indulge yourself in any energon, a more serious punishment will be in order.Do I make myself clear (C/n)?”

Hardening my gaze slightly, I knew that I wasn’t strong enough to even attempt to attack him, so I sighed while looking to the side. 

“Yes sir.”

“Good.Starscream escort her to the mines.”

“As you wish my Lord,” he half bowed.

I turned to walk out I noticed a dark visor watching me walk away.Soundwave was so hard to read, even more so since he chose to stay silent.When I tilted my head to look towards him, he resumed his position decoding cybertronion records and made no move to interrupt Megatron’s decision.Sighing I made my way out of the Nemesis followed by Starscream who took notice of my twitching wings which was my signal of not being happy.When we were a few clicks away Starscream fell into step beside me.

“Why do you deliberately upset Megatron so?I mean more than the usual?”

“Why do you often scheme to overthrow him and rule the Decepticons when you damn well know it’s hard for you to keep the loyalty of the Decepticon Army?”

“Will you stop answering my question with a question?!”

“Screamer, you really live up to your name.”

“(C/n)!”

“Look Starscream, you of all people know how cruel Megatron is.”

“More than enough times, yes.”

“He’s never impressed Starscream.When is he going to get it through his thick helm that this whole Decepticon cause is futile.Thousands of years of war, loss, and isolation there has been no triumph against the Autobots.Though we trump them in numbers, we still lose.When was the last time our great leader actually trained us to become stronger and defeat the Autobots?”

“Where is this coming from (C/n)?”

I paused slightly; Starscream, though a whiny, traitorous, wimp of a mech, he was one of the few that was close to me.Shockingly enough, Starscream practically raised me as a sparkling and he still had a sliver of respect from me for that.

“Look, let’s just go to the site so that I can get this punishment over with.”

A clawed talon rest comfortably on my shoulder.

“Megatron’s still your sire (C/n) and he’s a leader.He’s not the typical parent so it’s natural for him to be rather harsh even on his own kin.”

“Starscream I just want to get this over with.”

He removed his talon and we exited the Nemesis to the landing strip where we transformed into fighter jets.We took to the sky flying at rapid speeds to reach our destination.When we reached the mines we both landed near the entrance catching the attention of the miners.

“If you haven’t already gotten the message you will all be clearing out of here until further notice,” Starscream commanded.

“Really?” one of the Vehicons questioned.

“Do not question me!Gather everything that has been harvested so far and prepare to enter the ground bridge.”

Starscream turned to face me while the Vehicons gathered up all of their supplies.

“Be weary while you’re out here alone.Call back to base immediately if any sign of trouble.”

“I’m not helpless Starscream, I never run at the first sign of trouble.”

He grunted before he called for a ground bridge to transport the harvested energon.The miners cleared out of the area along with their equipment and Starscream followed.I was left alone at the mine without any equipment but my own weapons.

“Well, can’t stand around sulking about this; might as well get it over with.”

Forming my blasters I took to the mine, blowing everything to work off my anger.

**Three Days Later**

“Gah!”

My left blaster jammed back clearly spent of energon.I’ve been working nonstop and I was able to harvest half a years worth of energon in a few days.However, I had spent most of my own energy and energon supply working my aft off with no word from Megatron.Usually, if I had a punishment Soundwave would retrieve me by now and that would give me a short time to spend time with him.

Megatron, thankfully, was blind to the fact that I was highly infatuated with his most trusted and loyal mech.There was something about the silent mech, he was mysterious, smart, and not bad on the optics.I hoped that maybe we could get closer somehow, but he focused more on serving my sire.

“Well, well, well,” a deep female voice echoed throughout the mine.“What do we have here?”

The sound of crawling surrounded me, I drew my blaster on my right servo readying myself for attack.

“I’m surprised you still survived Arachnid.”

“You know me,” she stepped out of the shadows.“I know how to survive.I would just like to thank you personally for pulling all of this energon for me.”

She reached to touch one of the cubes, but I shot her hand out of the way.

“Oh no you don’t.You’re not going to take my load of energon.”

“Still as stubborn as Megatron himself, eh (C/n)?But it can’t be helped, I’ll just have to take this energon by force.”

“Over my dead body.”

She smirked, “That can be arranged.”

Arachnid charged for me and I went for her as well.We both dodged the oncoming shots we were both delivering to each other.I had to play this smart because I was low on energon as it was, plus this bitch was crazy!

“Come on out (C/n), no use in hiding!”

She stalked around looking for me and I waited until she was closer; when she was about two feet from where I was ducked behind a boulder, I launched out sliding under her and sliced off two of her feelers with my left sword while I shot towards her spark chamber with the other.

“AAH!!” She screeched.

Rolling back onto my pedes I armed myself ash she recovered from my attack.My blaster shut itself down because I was near the end of my energon supply.

* _Dammit, I have to do hand to hand only!At this rate, I have to end her quickly or I’ll die of energon deficiency.*_

Drawing my second blade I took a defensive stance as she went to attack me again on pedes.

“You’ll pay for that!”

“I’m not the one missing parts,” I smirked.

“Rah!”

We squared off in close combat, I had to take the defense against Arachnid in order to conserve as much energy as I could to survive.However, I was not going to call for backup.I was able to slice across her shoulder plate but she took the opportunity to use one of her remaining feelers to pierce my right cavity, energon quickly bleeding out.

“No!” I gasped.

She kicked me across the ground and I hit a nearby cave wall opening the wound wider.I clutched my bleeding cavity and struggled to get to my pedes.She approached me like the predator she was.

“What a shame that the sparkling of Megatron is so weak.Oh well, I’ll just add your helm to my collection of trophies.”

“Negative.”

Suddenly, a large form landed in front of me blocking Arachnid from getting any closer.Upon closer inspection, I recognized the tall form to be Soundwave.

“Two for the price of one, how thrilling.”

“Get away from her!”

Starscream landed behind Arachnid as well and took aim.Her optics widened in shock, she was not willing to take on both mechs, so she decided to tunnel her way into the ground to escape.I grit my dentas trying to hold in a cry of pain as the energon stained the ground beneath me.Soundwave kneeled close to me, and I raised my optics to meet his visor.

“Is my…punishment over?”

Instead of him answering he lifted my form into his servos.

“This is Starscream requesting an emergency ground bridge.Knockout, ready the medical bay.”

The light of the ground bridge shown brightly and both mechs made haste to enter the bridge and make it back to the Nemesis.Upon arrival, through blurred optics, I could see the bright red mech standing by with a medical berth and Soundwave approached then placed me on it.

“What are you doing?!” Megatron’s voice bellowed.“What happened?!”

“(C/n)—attacked—Arachnid—ambush,” Soundwave answered with his algorithms.

“Starscream, Soundwave, leave her and go retrieve the energon before Arachnid returns to steal it.”

“Go back yourself!” Starscream exclaimed in anger then followed behind Knockout to the med bay.

Soundwave pondered for a moment whether to follow behind Starscream or follow Megatron’s orders.He shifted his helm a few times, sighing to himself, he followed Megatron’s orders and returned to the mines after he summoned the miners to follow.

~TimeSkip~

I opened my optics becoming familiar with my surroundings.I was lying on a recharging berth in the med bay, Knockout was near his data pad oblivious to my waking, until I tried to lean up.Feeling woozy, I placed a servo on my helm.

“Oh what happened?”

“Look who’s finally awake,” Knockout commented.“How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy,” I noticed that I had tubes injecting energon into my servos.“What’s going on?”

“You depleted your energon supply then got attacked by Arachnid.Full week’s work if you ask me.”

“How mad is Megatron?”

“Shockingly, he’s been demanding updates on you almost every hour.He wants to know when you’re awake, but I think I’m going to let you get your surroundings before he comes barreling in, he said while removing the needles from my servo.

“Heh, don’t let him hear you say that.”

“I think Soundwave has already recorded that many times from me.”

“Why was he here?”

“Yes~”

“What’s that tone?”

“Oh nothing, just that Soundwave has been sitting by your side obviously worried about you though he won’t admit it.”

I felt my face plates heat up, Soundwave’s been watching over me?Why?

“Hey close your optics real quick?!” Knockout commanded.

Doing as he said I laid back against the med berth and that’s when the door opened and someone stepped in.

“Ah Soundwave, back again?”

Pede steps could be heard approaching the berth that I laid on. 

“You know, just staring at her won’t make her wake up,” Knockout commented.“Why not give her a kiss, you know like those human fairytales, maybe she’ll wake up then.”

“Negative—(C/n)—still in stasis—mode?”

“Obviously.I need to follow up with Megatron, keep and eye on her for me.”

The door opened and shut behind him leaving me and Soundwave alone.The air felt tense, I didn’t know what I could do but listen to his movement, for all I knew he stayed still as a wall.Suddenly, a clicking sound broke the silence though curious I waited patiently.A digit touched my face plate then trailed down to my chin.It took every mesh of my being to not blush heavily at the contact.

I desperately wanted to open my optics, but something in my spark told me to wait.His digit never left my chin, but something joined him.A pair of lips touched the corner of my lip components.

* _N-no way!Is…is this really happening?!*_

As quickly as it happened, it ended.Both his lips and his digit being removed so quickly left me wanting more.I didn’t hear his mask click back in place and I couldn’t take not knowing any longer.Opening my optics I saw one of the most handsome mechs I’ve ever seen.His purple optics widened upon seeing me examine his face instead of his mask, but he made no move to put it back in place.

“Why do you hide your face from me?” I ask.

He averted his gaze almost ashamed, but I regained his attention when I leaned up from the berth.

“Can you answer me, instead of your algorithms?”

“(C/n)…”

His deep sultry voice almost made me weak, why would he hide himself behind that mask?I reached up slowly testing if he would let me any closer, but he didn’t shy away.I placed a servo on his face plate and he actually leaned into it.

“Megatron…will not approve.”

“Does that mean, you feel something for me as I do you?”

“I am not allowed to have feelings, Soundwave is superior.”

“Soundwave has a spark too, is it wrong to have that and still serve Megatron?”

At a loss for words, he placed one of his servos against my face plate.Slowly, he leaned closer towards me but stopped mere inches from me.

“Why do you do this to me?” he whispered.

“Do what?"

“Why do you make me want to disobey Megatron?”

I chuckled, “Maybe you need to see more than just a computer screen, and hear more than just orders.It’s not a bad thing to live a little and take chances.”

“Is that why you deliberately disobey Megatron and get him angry, so you can feel alive?”

I rolled my optics while pulling away, “Now you sound like Starscream.”

“W-wait, I didn’t mean to offend you,” he reached out again but held himself back as if he’s afraid.“Forgive me.”

“I’ll forgive you if~”

“If what?”

“If you give me a real kiss,” I smirk.

His eye component raised in suspicion.Obviously, like he always does, he’s trying to examine the the possibilities of why I would require something so obscure to him.So, instead of waiting for him to figure it out I decided to tease him.

“Well Soundwave, if you don’t want to be forgiven, I’ll just be on my—mmph!”

Soundwave had pulled me forward and collided his lips with mine in a hasty kiss.recovering from my initial shock, I relaxed into the kiss closing my eyes and kissing back.He too began to relax so I took that opportunity to reach my servos around his neck to pull him closer.Soundwave didn’t hesitate anymore and became bold; his servos found my waist then adjusted his helm to deepen the kiss.Getting wrapped up into the kiss I began trailing a servo down his chest plate resulting in a deep hum. 

Soundwave broke the kiss pulling away sooner than I would’ve liked.My face plates were definitely hot with energon having experienced a kiss like that with Soundwave.His face expressed his enjoyment also something else that I couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was because he had slipped his mask back in place and the door opened to Knockout and Starscream walking in.

“Slag it Soundwave, you could’ve taken Lazerbeak in here with you!” Knockout shook his helm.“I could’ve finally had something on you for once.”

“Soundwave: Smarter.”

I laughed seeing Knockout glare at Soundwave.Starscream raised an eye component at the scene.

“What are you talking about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Knockout smirked.

“Nothing Starscream,” I smiled.

I watched Soundwave walk out of the med bay, but he did turn around to give me a smiley face on his visor that winked at me before he fully walked away.

“Hey what does that mean?!I demand an answer (C/n)!” Starscream demanded while storming over to me.

“What are you, my carrier?” I roll my optics.

“I—it’s complicated—but t-that’s not the point!You cannot associate with Soundwave!”

“Says who?” I jumped off the berth.“Last I checked, you don’t tell me what to do, Megatron does.”

“You are your father’s daughter, you never listen!”

“Not entirely true, I’ve listened to your constant complaining from time to time.”

I walked away from Starscream and nodded to Knockout who gave me a thumbs up as I walked out of the med bay.

“(C/n)!You get back here this instant!”

“Can’t hear you, what?!” I laughed.

“(C/n)!”


	2. Broken Wings

Reading my scanner I was getting closer to an energon signal.Megatron sent me to the tundra by myself to investigate this signal and discover if it’s a weapon we could use or a dud.The cold was reacting with my audio receptors, so it was becoming increasingly difficult to communicate back to the Nemesis.I had to be careful in this cold area because I could be frozen here.

“Where is it?” I asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly there were voices coming from the end of the cavern I was walking through.Autobots, and one of them sounded like Optimus Prime.Great just what I need, to be outnumbered in the tundra against Autobots.However, I could trap them down here if I was able to cause a cave in.With a sinister grin, I made my way to the end of the cave to an opening where I saw both Optimus and Bulkhead digging into the icy wall.Vaguely, I could see a small container and I was assuming that it held the relic that I was looking for.Above the area was sharp spikes of ice; smirking to myself I could bury these two Autobots and Megatron would actually crack a smile.

* _Smiling would probably crack his helm.*_

Morphing my blaster I aimed towards the ceiling and shot down the ice.Both mechs began to panic at the falling ice and I took this chance to escape.The falling ice caused the cavern to shake and it was starting to cave in behind me.Swiftly, I changed into my alt mode and activated my thrusters to give me extra speed.Dodging multiple ice spikes, I radioed back to the Nemesis.

“(C/n) requesting a ground bridge, repeat I need a ground bridge immediately!”

Just when I was about to make it through the entrance, an ice spike fell on one of my thrusters and I crashed to the icy floor transforming into my normal form.

“Scrap!”

Latching onto my pede I noticed that it was near being completely crushed, and the crash caused me to bend my wing.I couldn’t fly like this and the ice storm was getting worse.

“I need a ground bridge now!” I yelled into my comm link. 

A ground bridge appeared in front of me, so I pushed myself up to my pedes and limped through the ground bridge back to the Nemesis’ main bridge.Soundwave was the first to notice my state of damage and hurried over to help me stand straight.We still had to be discrete around Megatron because he would not approve of a relationship between his Third in Command and his heir.

“What happened?!” Megatron exclaimed.“Where is the relic?!”

“Buried.” 

Pulling away from Soundwave I fought desperately to not limp in front of Megatron and stand tall.I would not be considered weak in front of him.

“What do you mean buried?” he approached me.

“I mean that the Autobots beat me to it so instead of fighting them, outnumbered, and nearly frozen I caused a cave in and buried Optimus Prime along with Bulkhead.The relic was buried along with them.”

“Did you happen to confirm that both of their sparks were extinguished?”

“No I was too busy escaping from the cave myself, damaged my thrusters and my wing in the process.”

“I don’t care if you crushed your spark chamber!You should have stayed behind to confirm that they were dead!”

“Excuse me?!” I shouted.

“Uh oh,” Starscream muttered.

“You know what, I tried to do you a slagging favor since you have had multiple opportunities to kill Optimus Prime yourself and have failed!I saw and opportunity and I took it!You could be grateful instead of a fragging aft!”

A large talon came into contact with my faceplate as I was smacked to the ground.

“How **dare** you talk back to me, I am your commander!”

I wiped the energon from my lip component.

“Some commander you are, you don’t even care about what happens to your subordinates!Even less for me!”

He stomped his pede on my crushed one.I bit my bottom lip component to hold from screaming in pain.

“Your rebellious nature is becoming more than a nuisance!You need a more severe punishment for your continuous failure to follow orders.”

He grasped my damaged wing in his servo roughly.

“And I know just the punishment.”

“W-wait Lord Megatron!” Starscream tried to intervene.“You must give the femme credit for trying to eliminate the enemy from gaining an advantage over us, and taking down two Autobots.”

“Stay out of this Starscream!”

Megatron smacked Starscream away then turned his attention back to me.I glared at him harshly, but the weight of him standing on my pede, I had no way to escape.Megatron roughly turned me over slamming my chassis to the floor.Looking over at Soundwave I gave him a desperate look as if to ask him to help, but it was too late.

SHREEEEN!!!

I had no audio to scream as both of my wings were torn from my body.Everything around me seemed to stop; energon tears stung my optics but I refused to let them fall in front of our Leader and the other Decepticons.Two clangs sounded throughout the bridge as my wings were dropped to the floor.

“Now, I want you to think on your mistakes (C/n).You are to receive no repair for your wings and no missions until further notice.You are not to leave the Nemesis until you receive word from me.Now leave my sight!”

Pulling myself up to my pedes, pain racked through my body.I had to gather what little of my dignity I had left and stand tall.

“You’re a sorry excuse for a creator Megatron,” I quipped before I limped my way out of the main bridge.

I didn’t even spare a glance at Soundwave, I just wanted to get away from the bridge.When I exited the bridge I collapsed to the side wall holding a servo over my lip components to hold in the sobs that escaped my throat.I could not fight the tears that fell from my optics, of all the things that Megatron could’ve done to me, this was by far the cruelest thing he’s ever done.

**Starscream’s POV**

“How could you?”

“What are you going on about now Starscream?”

“(C/n) did nothing wrong, and you reprimand her by ripping her wings off.Do you know what that does to Seekers?!”

“Do not question my actions Starscream or you will suffer the same fate.”

“I would’ve rather it have been me than (C/n).She is your sparkling Megatron, have you no ounce of compassion in your spark for her?”

“She must learn Starscream as **you** may well know.I will not tolerate insubordination in my ranks, and that includes my own sparkling.”

I trudged up closer to Megatron and glared at him.I never usually get this close to our Leader willingly, but this was more personal.

“If something happens to her Megatron, I hope you are ready for the consequences.”

“Is that a threat Starscream?”

“You’re the warlord, you figure it out.”

I turned away from our Lord and notice out of the corner of my optic that Soundwave had left the area, and (C/n)’s wings were missing.Had he taken them?Growling to myself I walked out of the bridge and headed towards the med bay to speak with Knockout.

**(C/n)’s POV**

Lying on my berth, tears were still falling from my optics.I was able to repair my leg partly enough so I could move it but the real damage was my wing components.The pain was unbearable, and was not showing any sign of stopping anytime soon.Reaching over my shoulder I ran a few digits along my damaged components, if Megatron has anything to say about it, I’ll never fly again.

Suddenly, a pair of foreign digits touched my wing components startling me.I sat straight up and shied away from the touch.Whipping my head around I noticed that Soundwave was standing there with a toolbox in one servo and one outstretched towards me.He placed the toolbox on the corner of the berth then removed his mask to reveal his face to me.

“W-what are you doing here?”

“I will repair your pede.”

“You…why?!” I snapped.

He pulled back slightly but did not move to leave because of my outburst.

“Megatron was too harsh, I cannot leave you in pain.”

Soundwave reached out and wiped the falling tears from my faceplates.He leaned in closer until he closed the gap in between us capturing my lips in a tender kiss.He reached around me to place his hands on the transformation seams near my wing components, massaging them gently.I whimpered against his lips in pain, but he continued his ministrations trying to soothe away the pain.

I reached around his neck to pull him closer mostly so I had something to hold onto while he continued to stroke my seams with his digits.It was still painful and stray tears were falling from my optics but I tried to focus on Soundwave and what he was doing now.When he ran his digits over the top of my wing component, I shrieked in pain and pulled away.

“I am sorry,” he said quickly.

I shook my helm while looking down and fidgeting with my servos.

“This is not your fault, it’s mine.I can never please Megatron, I’ll never be good enough no matter what decision I make.I’m always wrong no matter what I do.”

Soundwave listened intently as he backed away and then kneeled down to assess my damaged pede.He was gentle with handling it minding the severe damage.I pulled my other pede up and wrapped my servos around it for support.Soundwave worked diligently on my pede, removing the damaged half and sealing off the energon cables. 

Lost in thought while he worked, I failed to notice that he had a spare pede and attached it to the joint.Suddenly, I felt a gentle caress on my newly installed pede by Soundwave which caused me to shudder under his touch.He took notice of my sudden reaction then stood up in front of me then reached an unsure servo towards my waist.Placing my own servo atop his I guided it to my waist then placed both of mine against his chassis.

Both of us remained in that position, basking in a silent moment of solace and intimacy.I never took Soundwave to be a rash and instinct driven mech, he was cool and calculated.He again trailed his servos to my damaged wing components where I whimpered from sensitivity.

“Turn around,” he beckoned.

Complying I turned around and gripped my talons into the berth as Soundwave assessed the heavy damage.

“We may need to involve Knockout,” he suggested.

“Megatron said I’m not allowed to seek medical attention for my wings.”

“Since when do you actually follow his orders?”

I turned my head around giving him a half-aft glare.

“I really don’t want to get my wings ripped off again.Also, since when have you ever gone against Megatron’s orders?”

Lips touched my wounded back while servos wrapped my cockpit from behind.I hissed slightly, but breathed heavily as a blush rose to my faceplates.

“You’re more important, and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to not act in front of Megatron, especially today.I cannot lie, I wanted to intervene immediately but I have respected your decision to be discrete about our relationship.”

“Even if he doesn’t care about me, I don’t want anything to happen to you,” I mutter.“But regardless, he holds you to a higher standard than he does me.”

Soundwave’s servos tightened slightly.

“Don’t be so sure, Megatron does care, he just doesn’t know how to express that to you.Please understand, war is all he knows.He’s an ex-gladiator.”

“I know that Soundwave, sometimes I just wish he would see that I’m trying to live up to his expectations.”

Lips came into contact with the side of my helm and I gently leaned back against his chassis.Being in his servos brought me comfort that I craved, and Soundwave was glad to give me the attention.

“Get some rest,” he whispered into my audio receptors, “I have Knockout working on repairing your wings.I will speak to Megatron.”

I whipped my head around, “Soundwave—”

He silenced me with a kiss, more passionate than his usual kisses but I wasn’t complaining.One servo was placed behind my helm pulling me towards him.After a few clicks Soundwave pulled away and caressed my face plate.

“Trust me.”

Leaning against his servo I nodded my helm then lied on my side on the berth, I couldn’t help that that was my only option lest I cause more damage.Soundwave collected his tools then replaced his visor over his face and left my room.

**Starscream’s POV**

I was walking towards (C/n)’s private quarter’s when I noticed that Soundwave was exiting her room.I felt anger in my spark, how dare he try to become intimate with (C/n)!Growling I called him out.

“Soundwave, what do you think you’re doing?!”

The silent mech stopped to turn and where I took notice of a damaged pede in one servo and a toolbox in the other.Had he repaired her pede?I don’t like how close he is getting to (C/n).

“What were you doing in there?!”

He held up the damaged pede towards me.

“I can obviously see that Soundwave, but what made you take it upon yourself to go in there with her?You’re not the medic!”

Instead of “answering me” he turned his back then made his way down the hall again.Contemplating if I should go after him, I decided against it to go and check on (C/n) instead.I knocked on her door to get permission, but received no answer.After another unsuccessful attempt, I entered uninvited.Luckily, (C/n) was in recharge when I entered so I could avoid her wrath; she couldn’t stand when anyone entered her quarters uninvited.

Stepping closer I saw the damaged wing ports and the sight struck a chord with me.Seeker’s could get sick by not flying often, it’s critical to our system coding.The only thing that could delay that process is the fact that she’s half grounder. 

I rubbed her face plate with the back of my talons showing some compassion for her wellbeing.If only her father could show her the same; I need to talk to Megatron this has gone on long enough.Leaning over I kissed her helm.

“Recharge well, my sparkling.”

**Megatron’s POV**

Why in the name of Cybertron was Soundwave not at his post?Breakdown recovered some new information, and I needed him to get to work.This is not like him to not be here at my side adhering to my every command.The doors to the bridge opened and Soundwave finally arrived.

“Soundwave, where have you been?”

“ _Just leave me alone_!” he replayed one of (C/n)’s past recordings.

“Why were you with her?”

He played another recording but it sounded like (C/n) was crying and whimpering.A jolt of guilt hit my spark but I did not allow it to show on my face.

“She confided in you about the situation, I presume.”

He answered with a single nod.

“Did she go and see Knockout for her injuries?”

He shook his helm.Suddenly, he showed images of her injured pede and wing components.Then he mapped out other lingering injuries that have been long since repaired and still present from past punishments that I dealt to her.Why was Soundwave showing me this?Is he rebelling against me?The more I saw, the greater the ache in my spark, I had to turn away.

“Enough,” I put my servo up.“Why are you showing me this?”

“Because you may be a Leader, Megatron,” Starscream stepped into the conversation, “but you are a terrible father.”

Both of us turned to look at Starscream.

“You dare speak out against me again Second in Command?!” I sneered at him.

“When it comes to (C/n) I’ll dare no matter the consequences.Now you and I need to speak immediately about this,” he glared over to Soundwave, “away from prying optics.”

Narrowing my gaze at Starscream, I could see how serious he was to challenge me.Reluctantly, I have to admit that when it comes to (C/n) I don’t usually want to challenge Starscream. 

“Now Megatron,” he demanded then turned to leave from the bridge.

When Starscream was out of sight an animated face appeared on his visor expressing shock.

“I will talk to you later, you’re in charge for now.”

Before I could walk away Soundwave gripped my servo then handed me a damaged pede.I looked down at the pede clenching my dentas and when I whipped my head to reprimand Soundwave, he had already turned around and began decoding more texts.Grumbling I walked back out while faintly hearing a voice recording.

_“Sometimes I just wish he would see that I’m trying to live up to his expectations.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Soundwave just played a guilt card!


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a suggestion of a relationship between Starscream and Megatron. If you would like for there to be a side story about them please let me know in the comments.

**Starscream’s POV**

I tapped my pede while crossing my servos over my cockpit waiting on Megatron to meet me in my quarters to discuss the situation with (C/n).

“Where is that fragging—?”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll remove your glossa Starscream,” he finally entered.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you threatened me with that.”

“What is this about Starscream?”

“You know slagging well what this is about Megatron!It’s about your sparkling and you lacking the ability to be a parent!”

“Be a parent?Starscream, if you recall I told you from the beginning that I am a leader, a ruler, not a parent.”

“Need I remind **you** that you embraced the thought of having an heir once you found out that I was carrying.Remember Megatron, it takes two to create and you had no problem creating (C/n) with me.”

“Starscream you were ordered to never speak of that again!”

“I don’t take orders when it comes to my sparkling!The point is this is not between us, it’s about (C/n) and how you treat her!She tries for you, she tries her very best and you do nothing but abuse her!She may not show it, but you fail to realize how alike you both really are!She doesn’t show it because she tries to be like you!”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“You truly are blind Megatron.(C/n) takes whatever punishment you relay on her and never cries in pain in front of you.She doesn’t want to be shown as weak, especially when her own sire ripped her very essence of a Seeker from her.Being helm-strong she stood tall, took her punishment, and walked away strong.Sound familiar?You never wanted to be shown as weak so you kept (C/n) at a distance as to not get close to her, you wanted to spare your menacing image instead of embracing the truth.”

“What do you know about truth you treacherous glitch?!All you have done is try to interfere with my plans and try to kill me any chance you get!You probably have (C/n) involved in a plan to overthrow me knowing that Seeker’s flock together.”

“(C/n) is more loyal to you than you think, or even care to believe.My point is Megatron you have failed as a father, especially by ripping her wings off.That was not necessary, you could have killed her!”

Megatron, for once, fell silent hearing that remark.He averted his stare and turned to paced slightly, mulling around whatever diabolical thoughts he had in his helm.Megatron was not a mech known for having any feelings; but that’s only to those around him.Touching my chin slightly, I had to think of something, a memorable moment possibly, that would trigger him to actually go and apologize to (C/n).I think she needs to hear it, and he needs to embrace her.

“Megatron, I remember a time when (C/n) was no more than a year old and she was learning how to walk.You had been gone on a mission for about a week and upon your return you were the mech she wanted to see.Instead of flying over to you, she finally walked across the bridge to greet you.Though you still wore your expression of annoyance, you felt a moment of pride, you may not admit it but I saw it.”

“Yes, I remember that time.”

So far so good, if he’s pondering the thought then I might be able to finally get through his thick-helm.

“Or another when we were in the heat of battle with the Autobots, and the one called Ironhide was going to deal you a final blow, but (C/n) went against your orders to stay on the ship and made it to the battlefield blocking the attack.Though she did not leave unscathed.”

Megatron twitched, “Yes she took a devastating blow to her helm and processor.I regret to admit, but I had never been so afraid in my life.”

“The great Lord Megatron admits to fear?” I raised an optic ridge.“Then why not share that with (C/n)?”

“Because Starscream, I couldn’t allow myself to have weakness.After that day when she took that blow, I showed weakness in war and in front of my troops.I swore that if I could keep her at a distance and train her like a warrior how I was raised in Kaon, she would be the perfect heir.”

I had never heard Megatron speak about his…feelings like that.Sure it was short, but for Megatron that’s big.Was that when he really pulled away?He must have been just as scared as I was when (C/n) nearly offlined during that battle on Cybertron; she was no more than an adolescent.I nearly extinguished my own spark that day.

“Sometimes, having someone close to you to fight for gives you strength rather than weakness.”

“Since when did you ever have something to fight for Starscream?”

“After (C/n) took that fatal blow, that same battle I lost my trinemates.With (C/n) in stasis the thought of her surviving was the only thing that kept me alive.Seekers are quite attached to their kin, (C/n) was my, as the humans call, ‘saving grace’ even if she didn’t remember who I was when she finally came online again.”

“Starscream, I never thought I’d say this…but thank you.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me, thank you for reminding me how important (C/n) is and should be to me.This talk was rather—enlightening.And again, I would never say this, but I’m sorry that I basically took (C/n) from you and that she doesn’t remember you as she should.”

I jerked back in shock, is this Makeshift trying to pull a fast one on me?Megatron would never say these things or openly admit them.Honestly, I would have never thought that I could even get Megatron to be silent for more than a minute.

“That being said, this conversation never happened,” ah back to his old self. “I will see to it that Knockout repairs (C/n) and I will have a conversation with her.”

“Good,” I nodded.

Megatron turned to leave my berthroom and just before he turned the corner he caught the door.

“It may be impossible, but I may look into having (C/n)’s memories restored.”

“L-Lord Megatron?!”

“Don’t get your hopes up Starscream, just something to think about.A possible reward for aiding your master.”

Megatron left completely while I grasped the edge of my berth in anticipation.Would there really be a way for (C/n) to remember me as I really was?The very thought made my optics burn with oncoming tears. 

**(C/n)’s POV**

A deep helm ache was setting in.The pain in my wing components was calming itself down to a mere throbbing pain and they were becoming numb.I laid on my berth cockpit down because I couldn’t get in any other position and get comfortable.Recharge was far from my mind as my body became overheated; my fans turned on but they could not cool me down.Was I getting a fever?Is that even possible with Cybertronians, or Seekers?

“S-Starscream?” I called on my comm link.“Starscream,” I whimpered.

_“(C/n), (C/n) what’s wrong?”_

“W-what happens when a Seeker c-can’t cool down?”

_“What?!Go to Knockout right now!”_

“But Megatron—”

_“I’ll deal with Megatron just go now!”_

Pushing myself up, the pain started again when I moved to get off of my berth.Stumbling towards the door I grasped the wall to hold myself up while I walked down the hallway towards the med bay?However, the more energy it took for me to walk the dizzier I got.The room began to spin around me, it was becoming hard to coordinate myself.

“(C/n)?” a voice echoed.

“Huh?”

I tried to turn around but that just made me nauseous.I barely caught my footing when large servos encompassed me then hoisted me up.Whoever had me, their servo wrapped around my wing components making me cry out in pain.

“I’ve got you,” his voice reassured.

“Megatron?”

“Quiet yourself.”

Wherever he was taking me, I had no strength to fight him even though he is the reason I am like this.I don’t know what he was planning, but I couldn’t respond.

**Starscream’s POV**

“Knockout ready the med berth!” I commanded.

“Starscream I am in the middle of repairing—”

“I don’t care what you’re doing!Ready the med berth immediately!”

The doors to the med bay opened and Megatron trudged in with (C/n) in his servos.He placed her on the nearest berth and she responded by whimpering at even the slightest movement.

“Don’t lay her on her back you fool!”

“Remember your place Starscream!” Megatron sneered.

“I know my place!”

I approached the berth and slowly turned (C/n) onto her side.Her armor was hot to the touch, she was burning up. 

“Knockout you have to repair the wing components, they have become infected.”

Knockout was on the other side of her looking into the components.He not only confirmed the damage but saw the infected area.

“We have to filter out that infection,” he said.“Once it’s filtered we’ll seal it.”

“No you have to reattach her wings after it’s filtered.She is not a grounder.”

“L-Lord Megatron, do you approve?” Knockout asked.

“Do as Starscream says, he knows of this illness better than any-mech.I’ll send for Soundwave to retrieve health data about Seekers so you may operate accurately.”

“Much appreciated,” Knockout commented while focusing on the patient at hand.

(C/n) was whimpering, struggling to hold in her cries of pain.I held her still while Knockout was attaching wires to her servos and wing components to begin the filtering process.I stroked her helm gently, feeling the heat emanating from her.I muttered words of encouragement hoping that she would respond to me, she could not fall into stasis while overheating because she may not wake up.

I felt an involuntary grip on my servo that rested on her side, she was grasping me tightly as if she was seeking comfort like when she was a sparkling.Her body began to tremble, the infection was progressing.

“Alright, this is going to hurt,” Knockout stated.

“Nnn…”

“Shh, shh, hold onto me, do whatever you need,” I encouraged, “but this has to be done.”

I held onto her hand while Knockout inserted the extraction tube forcefully and (C/n) cried out striking out and clawing at my servo. 

“Hold her, hold her.”

(C/n)’s face slightly relaxed as if someone was speaking to her on the comm link.

* _Soundwave_ ,* I mentally growled.

I returned my attention to (C/n) who leaned towards my servo.

“Filtration fifty percent,” Knockout commented.“Her temperature should be going down soon.However, her wings are not fully repaired but I can at least get her stable until I can reattach them.”

“Good, the sooner her wings are attached, the better off she’ll be.I have to get her flying immediately.”

“She needs to heal Starscream.”

His data pad nearby was beeping informing him that new information was being downloaded.Soundwave must have downloaded the Seeker health data.

“Ah, Soundwave came through on the information.We should be able to make this go much more quickly.”

“Good.”

“Almost there.”

“S-Starscream?”

“Yes (C/n)?”

Her optics focused on me.“Why did Megatron…bring me here?”

“He saw the error in his ways, he wanted to make it up to you.”

She scoffed but I allowed her to say what she wanted.She can have this conversation with Megatron later, right now we just need to get her stable.Knockout pulled the filtration tube from her wing components and (C/n) whimpered from the quick action. 

“Alright, the infection has been filtered so now I need to seal her wing components.”

(C/n) flinched at the sound of Knockout wanting to seal her wing components.I rubbed her helm gently.

“It’s only temporary (C/n),” Knockout caught on.“It’s only until I can fully repair your wings.It won’t be too much longer.”

**(C/n)’s POV**

I laid there on the med berth clinging to Starscream while Knockout worked diligently to repair me.I’ve never felt so weak before, then again I’ve never suffered flight fatigue before.Starscream mentioned it to me years ago, but I never knew how serious it really could be.It was quite embarrassing the position this illness has put me in, I’ve never clung to Starscream let alone any other bot in such a way while recovering from an injury.Especially one that Megatron inflicted upon me.

_“How are you feeling?”_ Soundwave comm-linked.

**A little better but still out of it.**

I text Soundwave because I didn’t want Starscream to hear my conversation with Soundwave.Starscream seemed more over protective of me lately and I didn’t understand why, especially when it came to Soundwave. 

_“It’s going to be alright.Get some rest, I’ll check on you later.”_

**Okay.**

“All done.(C/n) you are all set,” Knockout said.“As your doctor, I recommend that you get at least a few days rest.Come back and I should have your wings up and running.”

I nodded my helm then slowly sat up.Standing up from the med berth, I regained my footing while hanging onto Starscream, then I pulled away to stand on my own.I reached around to feel my sealed wing components; they were sensitive to the touch, but they didn’t feel in pain anymore.

“This is weird,” I comment.

“Be grateful that you’re still alive.”

“I am, but it shouldn’t have gotten this bad.”

Before anyone could get another word in, I left the med bay feeling lighter with my wings gone.I couldn’t really leave the ship, I didn’t have a ground mode, nor did I want to leave myself with no way to escape a dangerous situation.Why must Megatron make me feel so useless? 

Just as I was about to turn to enter my room, I noticed Megatron was waiting by my berthroom.Halting, I debated whether I should turn away from him or try to pass him by.Well, either way I’m at a disadvantage.

“(C/n), we need to talk.”

“I think we’ve done enough talking for one day Megatron.”

I shoved past him to enter my berthroom to go and sit on my berth.Megatron, unfortunately, followed in behind me.He was not one to let things alone until he gets the last word; however, taking after him, I’m just as stubborn.Like sire like sparkling.

“It has been brought to my attention that I may be too hard on you.Though reluctant, I have to agree.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lately, I have been too critical of you.Not only that, I realize that I have been abusive to the point of nearly killing you.That is not my intention.”

“Could have fooled me,” I scoffed.

“(C/n), this is not easy for me to even be here with my pride on the line, realizing my mistakes on how I’ve been to you.”

“Pride?” I irked.“I don’t care about pride Megatron.It hurts more that you don’t see that I try my very best for you and I get punished for it!You make me feel like scrap everyday!I’ve endured it because of my own pride, and that’s something that you taught me!But when you embarrassed me by ripping off my wings, I’ve never felt weaker in my life!You don’t know what that feels like because you don’t give a scrap about anyone but yourself!”

I hadn’t realized that I was practically screaming at him, and I didn’t even feel myself step up to him.Megatron stood there, not showing any sign of anger, nor any sign of him ready to strike me once more.This was strange to me, he actually let me yell at him without consequence.

“Anything else you wish to say?”

There’s a lot actually, but I couldn’t find anymore words to say because my processors were running wild.What more could I say to this thick-headed mech that didn’t want to listen to anyone but himself?

“Since you are at a loss for words, I have something to say.”

He placed his servos behind his back and huffed heavily.

“I’m sorry.”

Blinking my optics wide, I was at a loss for words.What did he just say?

“I repeat, I’m sorry (C/n).I have failed you in more ways than one.You are my sparkling, my only heir, and I have failed to realize that being a being your leader is not the same as being your father.I cannot take back the past and right my wrongs, all I can do is move forward.So, the decision is yours on how you would like to move forward, but I give my word that I will never abuse you like this again.”

I looked at him skeptically.Have the pits frozen over?Who is this and where is the real Megatron?

“You have no response?”

“I’m just…you never say things like this.You never apologize for anything you do!Let alone show me mercy!”

He stepped closer to me and placed his large servo on my shoulder.

“You’re right, and I should at least to you.Especially since you are one of the only cons on this ship that gets their missions done.I’m sorry I haven’t realized sooner.Now, where do we stand?”

I crossed my servos over my chest plate and I pondered the thought.

“I…I appreciate the apology, but I need some time.”

He nodded his helm, “I understand.It may be a far cry but know this, I do care about you.I just have a hard time showing it.”

Megatron removed his servo from my shoulder then turned to leave my berthroom.Still in shock from what just happened I went over to my berth and sat on the edge of it getting lost in my own thoughts.This was a lot to take in within a short amount of time.I can’t even process what just happened.

Suddenly, a servo wrapped around me from behind pulling me into their chest.I relaxed into the embrace and leaned back towards their frame.In their other hand they lifted up a cube of high-grade.

“I figured you deserved it,” Soundwave said.

“You are the best Soundwave.”

He nuzzled his helm into my neck while I reveled in our closeness.

“I try.”

Turning my helm I caught him in a soft kiss, letting his presence calm me and forget about the whole situation.All I needed was Soundwave at this moment.When we pulled away I turned around to focus on the high-grade.

“You’re supposed to share,” he said.

“Nope, mine.”

He chuckled slightly while kissing the side of my helm, “Alright, just this once.”


	4. Oops

There were no energon signals in the area I was sent to.All there was, was a mass of dense forest.Deciding to call it, I flew back to the Nemesis while avoiding Air Marshalls.Didn’t want to get my new wings damaged.When I landed on the runway of the ship I was met by Knockout.

“What’s up Knockout?”

“Just checking on you and your new wings.Flying pretty smooth with the new modifications, if I do say so myself.”

I rolled my optics, “Yes Knockout, you are an amazing mechanic for wings.Thank you very much.”

“You’re quite welcome.Now I’m also here because I just brought in a new relic and I thought that you would like to see it first before I take it in to Megatron.”

“Ohh, sounds like trouble.I like it, let’s go see!”

We hurried down to corridors to the med bay so we can get a good look at this new relic before Megatron.If we could examine it first and learn of it’s purpose, maybe Megatron will let us off for the next few days.I would enjoy a little vacation.

We entered the med bay to see some kind of cannon.It was almost as big as Megatron’s arm cannon, but the outside was embroidered with old Cybertronion text.I couldn’t decipher the codes, but they were written along the side almost in a scientific format.Was this a scientists experiment?

“Where did you find this?” I ask.

“Hanamura, Japan.During the race, I just happened to stumble upon it while on the track and after I won, I decided to investigate.”

“I wish I could read this text, this must’ve been from Cybertronion scientists.Possibly from a mission to actually use it on other worlds.But what I can’t determine is if this is a weapon or a research device.”

“Maybe it’s a weapon with the way it’s crafted.”

“Ah, but looks can be deceiving.Maybe we should ask Starscream, he was a scientist back on Cybertron.However we could also ask Soundwave since he can probably decode the text and we can look through the archives.”

“You and Soundwave have been getting quite close,” he smirked.

“Maybe,” I smiled while trying to hid my blush.

“Aw don’t hide, there’s nothing wrong with connecting with some-mech.”

“I guess you’re right.It’s a nice change from all the chaos going on.”

“So have you two bonded yet?”

“Hey hey,” I looked up from the relic, “what’s with the twenty-questions?”

“Just making conversation,” he held up his servos. 

“Perv,” I grumbled.“I can’t really see anything else on this side.”

I rounded the front to look at the barrel and see if maybe there was an essence of energon, maybe showing that it really is a cannon.

“I wonder what this is?” Knockout pressed something on the rear of the cannon.

Suddenly, the relic charged up then a static shot out hitting me right in the chest.The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Knockout looking down at me.I didn’t remember him being so big compared to me.

“Ohh, what happened?”

“Uh…we figured out that the relic is an experiment.”

I tried to lean up only to find that my servo was no longer a servo!In it’s place was a fleshy, human limb.

“W-what?”

I looked down at myself to see (s/c) flesh covering my whole frame, and I was bare in front of Knockout no less.I patted myself down confirming my fears: no pedes, no servos, no wings and I just got those installed!Instead I had arms, legs, and fleshy bags hanging from my chest.

“Don’t panic,” Knockout tried to encourage.

Suddenly feeling self conscious, I covered myself as best I could with my arms because basically I was stark naked in front of Knockout no less!

“Don’t look at me Knockout!” I shrieked.

“O-oh uh…”

Knockout turned around, while I was trying to calm down.Anxiety set in because everything around me was larger, and I felt like a small scraplet.I could be crushed to death by a pede!

“Here use this.”

Knockout threw down a polishing rag.Compared to me, it was like a blanket so I took it and wrapped it around my body twice.

“Are you decent?”

“Shut up Knockout!”

He turned around and I stumbled to stand up with these new legs. 

“Turn me back Knockout.”

“Uh, I don’t know how.”

“What do you mean you don’t know how?!You fragging touched something to turn me into a human!”

“I have a feeling that it might not work to turn you back.”

“KNOCKOUT!”

**Soundwave’s POV**

“What was that?” Starscream asked.

I perked up hearing a shriek of some kind, and it is not from Starscream.I turned my helm towards the entrance of the bridge wondering if I would hear it again.

“Probably Knockout worrying about his blasted paint finish,” Megatron commented.

**(C/n)’s POV**

“There’s got to be something with this damn contraption!” 

I traced my fingers over the large cannon, my fingers brushing against the engraved text.More like swallowed into it.Scrap, now I know how the humans feel when they see us.

“We need to tell Megatron.”

“Greeeeeeat,” I groan.“Just put me out of my slagging misery.”

“Now now, no need to be dramatic.”

“Coming from the Con Drama King himself.”

“I could squash you right now.”

“Do it and I will stain your paint.”

“You are as cruel as Megatron.Regardless, we have to tell him and have Starscream look this over.”

“What about me?!”

“We’ll get to that later.Let’s go.”

Knockout extended his servo and I stepped onto his hand then he lifted me to his chassis opening up and I sat in his seat.He closed the chassis and I was just waiting in the car seat while he took us to the main bridge.At least it was warmer in here than it was out in the med bay.I hadn’t realized that I was shivering until I was situated inside his chassis.

“Primus, this sucks.”

**Soundwave’s POV**

Knockout walked into the main bridge holding some new contraption.What caught my eye was the fact that he looked nervous; he’s normally very confident.

“Lord Megatron, I’ve found another relic.”

“Good Knockout,” Megatron turned.“Do you know what it is?”

“(C/n) and I examined it and we have discovered that it was an experiment by Cybertronion scientists.However, we had a slight mishap.”

“What do you mean slight mishap?” Megatron raised a metal brow.

“Um…”

“Well!”

“The machine kind’ve…went off on (C/n).”

“What do you mean went off on (C/n)?!” Starscream questioned.

This caught my attention as well.What happened to (C/n)?Where is she?I was beginning to worry about her well-being especially in the hands of Knockout who turned a possible weapon on her.

Knockout sighed while opening up his chassis and he reached in then out stepped a human wrapped in a white rag, (h/c) (h/l) hair, (s/c) skin, and red eyes.

“What is that?” Megatron spat.

“This…is (C/n).”

What?This…human was (C/n)?!What in Cybertron has Knockout done?

**(C/n)’s POV**

“Believe me, I am not excited about this at all,” I groan.“And it’s fragging cold out here!”

“Explain yourselves!” Megatron barked.

“We tried to figure out what it’s function was, and we found out that it turns Cybertronions into humans.”

“And we don’t know how to turn me back.”

“Hmm,” Megatron pondered while he stepped closer to look at my small form.“Starscream, you were a scientist I’m assigning you to look into the use of this relic with Knockout.Also, find a way to change (C/n) back.Soundwave, you will assist in decoding the text.”

“What about me?”

“Actually, you being human could be quite useful.Now we have our own human spy.”

“Uh, that’s nice and everything but there is a flaw in your plan,” I say while leaning against Knockout’s finger.

“What, pray tell, is that (C/n)?”

“I’m not exactly in appropriate attire to be among humans.I need clothes, and we have no money to buy any.I don’t think you really want me to get arrested by humans.”

“You are correct.Soundwave.”

Soundwave turned to face Megatron.

“You will assist in getting (C/n) clothes and funds.She must be able to blend in with the humans successfully.”

Soundwave nodded while approaching Knockout and swapping me from Knockout’s servo to his.I held onto his finger while holding the rag around me.Soundwave placed me on his shoulder then approached the main computer where he was looking up banking statements and pulling funds out of multiple banks.He worked skillfully to cover his tracks while creating a bank card for me to use.

“Nicely done Soundwave.”

He didn’t respond to me, it’s nothing new because he’s always silent in public.However, it was inconvenient that I could not communicate with him at all not even through text.He worked diligently while I just sat on his shoulder watching him work.I was quickly getting bored just watching him work but I really didn’t have a choice.

Suddenly, Lazerbeak showed up with a brown bag and dropped it on the panel.Soundwave picked up the bag and held it in front of me.I took the bag and say a simple outfit inside.

“Would you mind taking me to my berthroom so I can change?”

Soundwave ceased his endless typing to take me to my berthroom.When we entered, he placed me on my berth and turned around to give me some privacy so I could change.While he was turned I tried to make the situation less awkward while I was dressing myself.

“So, do you think that you guys could turn me back soon?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well this sucks.”

“Yes, this situation is quite displeasing.”

“Displeasing?” I raised a brow.

I pulled on the rest of the clothes then flared out my hair as I’ve seen some humans do in movies.

“Okay I’m decent, how do I look?”

He turned around to see me in a (f/c) shirt, black skinny jeans, and (f/c) sneakers.He studied me behind his visor, he didn’t even take it off in front of me this time.Instead of answering he nodded.This is weird.

“Uh, okay not the answer I expected but I’ll take it.Are you alright?”

“I apologize, I just don’t find humans attractive, even if it is you.”

“Ah,” I hung my head.“That’s blunt and disheartening.”

“We must go back to the bridge.”

Soundwave extended his servo towards me but I backed away.

“You know what, I’ll just wait here until Megatron gives me orders.”

“Megatron was clear that I am to get you clothes and funds so you may blend in.”

“Well, I have clothes on and you just need to give me the funding card.I can have someone else take me to Earth to shop.Probably a grounder, so you can get back to work.Could you just hand me my datapad and that will be all I need.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, don’t let me stop you.Go and help Megatron.”

Without another word he turned to leave my berthroom.I sat in front of my large datapad and tried to do some research of my own not only about the relic, but how to function as a human; though it was a little difficult because I was so small.A few hours of searching through text, I saw a video message coming through.Clicking on the window, I was greeted by Knockout.

“Hey pint-size, how are you holding up?”

“Just jolly good ‘ol time mate!” I exaggerated.

“Wow what’s caught in your gears?”

“Oh nothing.I wasn’t just turned into a small fleshy by a curious doctor, now I have nothing to do but wait for orders from Megatron.What about you?”

“Well, I’ve been working my aft off to help a little fleshy turn herself back into her original self that I decided that I need a break, and I wanted to invite said fleshy to go with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s still light out so maybe we can go and pick you up some more human clothes then go to a race tonight.”

“So you want us to get into more trouble than we already got ourselves in?”

“Who said we will get into more trouble?What’s wrong with having a little fun?”

“A little fun got me turned into a fleshy!”

“Yes or no?”

“Hell yeah, let’s get off this ship.”

“Meet me at the bridge.”

I shut off the call and closed the datapad.Standing up I looked over the edge of my berth to see how high of a jump it would be.Seeing my table next to the berth I decided to jump from the berth, kick off the table, then flip and land on the floor.Once I landed I straitened my shirt then made my way out of my berthroom towards the bridge.It took a little longer to get there due to my small size, but there’s nothing I can do at this point.

Knockout was waiting there with his servos crossed, eyeing me smugly. 

“Took you long enough.”

“You could’ve picked me up.Where’s Megatron?”

“Off at the site.We’ve been running low lately, but I just remembered that you cannot eat energon at this time.You need to eat human food as well, so not only will we be clothes shopping we will be ‘grocery’ shopping as well.”

“Do you have a card?”

“Right here,” he held up a tiny card between his fingers.

He dropped it towards me and I caught it between my hands.I stuff the card into my pocket while Knockout transformed into his alt mode. 

“Where to?” he opened his door.

I noticed that Soundwave did not turn to look at me at all.Pouting I sauntered over to Knockout and tranced my fingers over his door panel.

“Shopping, I would just love you opinion on a new outfit.”

Getting into the passenger seat, Knockout activated a ground bridge and sped off through it.In the passenger mirror I happened to notice that Soundwave tilted his helm slightly. 

“Hmm I’m curious, did something happen between you and Soundwave?”

“Nope, I’m just trying to get used to this new body and the functions that I have to perform to survive.”

“If I didn’t know any better…”

Suddenly, a holoform of a red-headed human appeared next to me in the driver’s seat.

“I’d say you’re trying to make Soundwave jealous.Though I can’t blame you for the choice of mech, after all I am a femme-killer,” he smirked.

“Don’t get so cocky Knockout, or Breakdown may scratch your finish.”

“It’s not like that!”

“Sure it isn’t.Why don’t we just get this shopping done, you win the race, and we go back.I’m starting to feel uncomfortable in my stomach.”

“And the human habits begin.”


	5. Jealousy

It’s been a few weeks since I was turned into a human and it was not so bad after the first week.Knockout and Soundwave had to install a bathroom for me, along with a small kitchen for me to prepare meals for myself.Learning a new lifestyle to survive was difficult at first, but I have to keep going if I was going to be turned back into a Cybertronion.

One of the main things that hurt was the fact that Soundwave barely spoke to me anymore and refused to spend any time with me.I understand that he’s not attracted to me anymore, but is that really a reason to ignore me?I mean we were so close, and I was beginning to have a deeper love for him…but he decided to act like a complete slagtard!

I leaned back on my bed that I had in my berthroom just mulling the thoughts in my head about how much I missed Soundwave.To distract myself, I took the most infiltration missions from Megatron and I was hanging out with Knockout more.He didn’t mind the fact that I was a human, we rather enjoyed each other’s company.Also, I was trying to see if Soundwave would notice and maybe come back to me, but its not working.

A ringing from my datapad, that was now my size to hold, caught my attention.I opened the message to see Starscream.

“What’s up Screamer?”

“Stop calling me that!You have a new mission from Megatron, come to the bridge immediately.”

“Man, why can’t he call me?”

“(C/n), don’t start.”

I rolled my eyes and turned off the video chat.Hopping off my bed I began making my way to the main bridge.I was getting used to taking some time to get to the bridge, but I knew better than to make Megatron wait any longer; there are times I really don’t want to hear him lecture me.

Entering the main bridge Megatron was waiting by the main computer.I approached him and knocked on his pede.

“I need a lift.”

Megatron groaned slightly, but still reached down for me to climb onto his hand and he set me on his shoulder.

“So what’s this next mission you have for me?”

“MECH has developed some new nuclear weapon made of the remnants of Breakdown’s optic.”

“What?How?”

“That’s what you’re going to find out.Your mission is to infiltrate their compound, retrieve the weapon, and destroy the the compound.”

“Alright, I think I can manage that,” I nod.“So I’ll go and tell Knockout and we’ll get going.”

“No, this time you will be paired with Soundwave.He can aid with you blending in and the infiltration.”

“Megatron, do you really think that me showing up with a fighter jet will be the best?It’s better if I take a grounder like Knockout so not to draw too much attention.”

“You arriving in a red sports car will surely blow your cover.You will go on this mission with Soundwave and that’s final.Plus, it’s shocking that you don’t want to pair with him.”

“I’m trying to make the best decision for this mission,” I groan.

His red optics studied me while I leaned against my hand and reading over the coordinates for the site. 

“Is there…something you wish to discuss?”

“No…I’m alright Father.”

“Are you sure?”

“You know, you stepping up to the Dad plate is a little too late.But if I need to talk to you about something, I will alright?”

“That’s my final offer to help you with whatever situation you’re in.”

“There’s the old Megatron.”

The doors behind us opened and in walked Soundwave.Immediately, my expression changed to one of annoyance.Soundwave probably already knew of the mission so I just waited for him to open the ground bridge.Instead of opening a ground bridge, he approached Megatron and extended his servo for me to climb on.Clenching my jaw I climbed over to his hand and he proceeded to walk us to the landing strip.

Again, we didn’t exchange any words.However, I didn’t make an effort this time either.Instead I kept my gaze forward and focused until we arrived to the landing strip.Soundwave placed me down so he could transform into his alt mode and I climbed into the cock pit.His seatbelts automatically wrapped around me and we took off towards the compound.I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted wanting this mission to be over.

“Is—there something—wrong?” his algorithms spoke for him.

“Oh it’s like that now?I’m not good enough to hear your voice anymore?!” I snapped while shrugging my shoulders.“You weren’t like that when you fixed my pede or my wings.Just because I’m human for the moment doesn’t mean that I’m not the same femme you were connecting with.But whatever Soundwave keep it, because I’m not going to take this slag from you.”

He didn’t answer me.I don’t even know if he cared anymore because he only saw me as a human, not as the femme that cared for him.

“Why are you leaking?” his voice actually spoke.

I hadn’t realized that a few tears began rolling down my cheeks.Quickly I wiped them away and stared out the window completely ignoring Soundwave.

*~TimeSkip~*

The mission was successful, though the blast ruined my hair and I was desperate for a brush.Soundwave and I worked together perfectly, regardless of the tension between us, we take missions seriously.We reported to Megatron then I turned to leave the bridge and walk towards the med bay.Upon entering I noticed Knockout was polishing his finish, as usual.

“Hey pint-size, how was the mission?”

“It went good.Got back the tech, and destroyed the compound.”

“Is that why your hair looks fried?”

“Was a little too close to the blast.”

“I can see.But that’s not why you’re here is it?”

I nervously ruffled my own hair trying to straiten it out while trying to sort through my thoughts.The only mech that seemed to understand me was Knockout; I couldn’t even speak of this with Starscream because he would let it slip eventually!

“Can we get out of here?”

“Uh, sure.There’s a race tonight if you would like to go.”

“If it gets me out of here then alright.”

“Go get yourself pretty, you’re not getting my upholstery stained with that soot on your face.”

“Shut up!” I laughed.

Making my way back to my room I took a quick shower so I could get my hair back to normal.After the shower, I went to get dressed into some black jeans and a (f/c) shirt.While brushing my hair, I heard a knock at my door.Huffing I shouted.

“Come in!”

The doors opened to reveal Soundwave.Hardening my expression I continued to brush my (h/l) hair.

“What do you want Soundwave?”

Clicking sounds could be heard as Soundwave removed his mask.Curiously, I peeked behind me through the mirror to see him place his mask down and continue to stare at my back.

“Why are you being hostile towards me?” he asked.

“You’re the smart mech around here, you should be able to figure it out.”

“I would like to inquire your thoughts.”

“Soundwave,” I slammed my brush down.“If what I said to you earlier wasn’t clear enough, then I don’t know what to say to you.If it wasn’t clear to you that I’m upset about the way you’ve been treating me since I was turned human, then nothing needs to be said.But I can tell you that I’m not going to put up with it anymore.I’m done with it.”

His optics widened at my response.Was it honestly only now that he realized how much he hurt me? 

“I see.”

Soundwave placed his visor back on and left my room.Shaking my head I finished my hair then made my way to the med bay to meet up with Knockout.He was waiting patiently for me and he turned into his alt mode then activated a ground bridge.Stepping into the passenger seat, his holoform appeared next to me in the driver’s seat as usual.

“Ready?” he smirked.

“Let’s go.”

We sped off into the ground bridge into the open road.Thankfully it was evening and the night air was crisp and relaxing.I rolled down the window to feel the calming night surrounding us while I leaned the seat back.

“It’s time like these when I wish that you were a convertible.”

“No way, the elements would ruin the roof and my paint.I would rather be a solid mobile.”

Moving my head to look at Knockout’s holoform, I noticed his shoulder length, red hair flowed nicely around his chiseled chin, his goatee complimenting his look.I was really admiring his attractiveness as a human.Am I slowly becoming human entirely that now I was attracted to a human; well, holoform.

“See something you like?” he asked while still facing the road.

“I don’t know, do you know what I like?”

“I think you admire something along the lines of the strong silent type, not the suave and flashy—”

“Don’t forget cocky,” I chuckle.

“More like confident,” he lightly shoved my shoulder. 

“Confident in your buff and finish.”

We shared a comfortable laugh together.I noticed that while we continued making jokes together, I noticed that he just kept driving instead of heading to the race track.

“What about the race?” I ask.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I figured you needed some relaxation.You’ve been tense lately.”

“Aww, you do care about me.”

I playfully poked his cheek.Knockout grabbed my hand in his and held it while resting our arms on the armrest in the middle.This was strange being able to feel a warm hand against mine.Holding his hand felt both wrong and right at the same time.It was nice to feel like someone still accepted me as I am instead of seeing me as a burden in this form.

“You miss him don’t you?”

“Soundwave…sometimes.”

“(C/n) you can’t lie to me.I’ve seen how much it hurts you when Soundwave doesn’t acknowledge you.Just so you know, he has been working with Starscream and I endlessly to get you back to normal.He may not show it now, but he really wants you back to normal.”

“But Knockout, if he really cared for me he would accept me as I am regardless.Just because my body changed it doesn’t mean that I’m different.I wish he would accept me like you have.”

“He will.Just give him some time.Maybe he’ll even develop a holoform so he can spend time with you.”

“Soundwave doesn’t have a holoform?” I raised a brow.

“Not that I’ve seen.I don’t think he ever thought that it was necessary since he’s technically a spy.”

“Yeah.I’m glad that you take chances to spend time with me Knockout.I really appreciate it.”

He lifted my hand towards his mouth, and he placed a kiss on the back of my hand.His actions made me blush immensely.

“Anytime, now sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Knockout quit the flirting,” I snicker trying to hide my blush.

“You know you love it, especially since someone is lacking.”

Shaking my head and snorting, I turned to look out the window and admire the atmosphere.This is what I needed, just some time away and for someone to hear me out and get it!Soundwave didn’t really understand why I was mad at him, but the problem is he judges me before thinking about it.

Knockout parked the car over a cliff just taking in the sights.Honestly, I thought the desert was beautiful at night.It was almost like being somewhere else.We sat in a comfortable silence to the point where I closed my eyes for a moment ready to just sleep here.

“You know, I can think of a way to get Soundwave to pay attention to you.”

I cracked open my eyes at the mention of a new plan from Knockout.

“Oh no, not another one of your schemes.It’s because of your ideas that got me into this mess.”

“Just hear me out before you turn me down.”

“What is this wonderful idea you have?” I questioned sarcastically.

“Let’s make Soundwave jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Come on, it’s not like you haven’t tried already to make him jealous by hanging out with me and trying to show off a bit.”

“Alright, I am guilty of that.But jealousy doesn’t seem to work.”

“That just means that you need to step it up a notch,” he smirked.

“Knockout you’re trying to get me into more trouble—”

“Isn’t trouble your middle name?”

“Depends, only this time you’re trying to ruin a relationship I have.”

“What relationship?You just told me that he doesn’t acknowledge you, so let’s test his spark.”

Thinking for a moment, I was trying to make Soundwave jealous by doing subtle things.I didn’t want to hurt him, but he’s hurting me by pushing me away.Maybe giving him a reason to be jealous, like showing interest in Knockout, would be enough for him to really show me how he feels regardless of how I look.

“Alright, we can try and make him jealous.I just hope it works and I don’t ruin anything with him.”

“I see how he looks at you, he’ll snap out of it quicker than you know.But if it doesn’t work out, I’m always available,” he smirked.

“You’re cute Knockout, but not that cute.”

“I’ll still take cute.”

I laughed at him, while he tried to show off his good looks.It was just more funny to me exactly.

“Ah, right on time,” he said.

“What?”

“Just go with it.”

“Kno-mmph!”

Knockout leaned over and crashed his lips onto mine.I could hear the familiar flutter of Lazerbeak’s wings and I immediately knew what Knockout was doing.Closing my eyes I laced my hand into Knockout’s fiery red locks making the scene more believable.I kissed Knockout back with a false passion which he smirked into. 

While kissing Knockout, I visualized him to be Soundwave so I could get more interested in the act.I visualized a tall human with dark hair, serious gaze, and firm build.I could almost picture a perfect holoform for Soundwave and I wanted to kiss him more. 

Suddenly, Knockout pulled away smirking while I had a glazed look in my eye.He was obviously satisfied.

“Well scrap, what got into you all of a sudden?Not that I didn’t enjoy your ferocity.”

“Huh?I don’t know, I wanted to make it believable.”

“I damn well believed you,” he chuckled.“Anyway Lazerbeak is gone and I’m pretty satisfied with the show we gave Soundwave.He’s probably mad, but I think that was enough to send him over the edge.”

“I don’t know, Soundwave is calm and collected.He will probably plot his revenge carefully and we’ll be in for it.”

“It’s worth it right now.Anyway, we should head back, unless you would like to practice our act a little more,” he winked while trying to touch my leg.

I smacked his hand away hard to the point he shook it.

“Ow!”

“Hands to yourself.I only agreed to do some things, I’m not going all the way.”

“I am appalled that you would think I would offer something like that,” he faked pain.

“Whatever, let’s get going before we get a lecture from Starscream about being out late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I felt a peck on my cheek causing me to blush.I turned to see Knockout with a victorious smirk while he put the car in drive.

“What was that for?!”

“Good measure, plus you’re cute when you blush.”

“Knockout!”

“Don’t worry sweetspark, I know who you want.Trust me he’ll come around.”

“I hope so.”

So, the rouse commenced.Knockout and I began playing at being together now since Soundwave took my cold shoulder as a break up.Nothing really seemed to change other than we noticed that Lazerbeak would follow us wherever we went on Earth whether on a mission or just to a race.

Knockout and I didn’t go any farther than holding hands and occasional kiss in his holoform.I enjoyed the time we were spending together, but the more time we spent together, the more I wished that he was Soundwave.I missed Soundwave so much, but especially since I’ve pulled this stunt with Knockout, I’ve realized that there may be no hope to get him back.

The loneliness was getting to me and causing me to get migraines.The main point of my migraines was on the right side of my head; recently I’ve noticed that there was some scarring tissue where my migraines were.I decided not to ask about it because I wasn’t aware if it was normal for humans or not.

Currently, I was helping doing research about the artifact that caused all these problems.No progress has been made.All the older records about this artifact have either been lost or destroyed.

“The only way we may be able to find something is to look in the desolated archives of Cybertron,” Starscream explained.

“What are the chances that the records are not completely destroyed?” I ask while rubbing my head.

“Any chance we have obviously,” Knockout leaned against the workbench with his servos crossed.

“Haaaah,” I groaned while lying back on the med berth next to the artifact.“So I’m going to stay a fleshy forever.”

“We will find a way,” Starscream answered.“Why are you grabbing your head?”

“Nothing, just a headache.”

“The right side of your head?”

“Mm-hm.”

Starscream became silent.He approached me and touched his talon to my head.The cool metal soothed the pain slightly.

“I need to have a meeting with Lord Megatron.Maybe I can get clearance to check Cybertron for any remaining information.(C/n) go and get some rest.”

“I’m fine—”

“(C/n), just do as I say!”

“Please don’t shout Starscream…”

“Knockout, take care of her.”

“Yes sir.”

**Soundwave’s POV**

Scrap, no matter where I looked, I could not find any record of that artifact that turned (C/n) human.Primus…(C/n).Assessing every outcome, I did not predict that she would completely turn away from me.Not only that, but she is falling into Knockout’s servos.That arrogant slag had the nerve to move in on my sparkmate and touch what’s mine.

Everyday I watched (C/n) become more enraptured with him, and a fire burned in my spark.How could she turn away from me?Did I really hurt her that bad?It’s not my fault that she’s human…but maybe I should have not pushed her away.

Reviewing my actions towards her over the time she’s been a human, I can see why she would reject me now.I acted like a complete aft and I played ignorant to her.However, I didn’t think that she would really break up with me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Starscream entering the main bridge to approach Megatron. 

“Megatron, a word.”

“What is it now Starscream?”

“It’s about (C/n).”

“What about her?Has someone squashed her?” he chuckled at his own comment.

“No!She’s having severe migraines.”

Migraines?(C/n) is ill?

“So, Knockout has information on human medicine he can help her.This does not concern us to the point of risk.”

“Megatron, it’s the right cavity of her head.As a human, some scarring tissue formed on her head and it’s becoming sensitive.”

“Why is this of importance?!”

“It’s where she was injured you damned fragger!”

Injured?Searching my database I recalled a file where (C/n) sustained a life-threatening injury to her helm.How is she in pain now?It’s been centuries since she was injured, her processors should have healed by now.That’s it, I need to see her.

**(C/n)’s POV**

I was lying back on my bed with an icepack on my head.Knockout was here in his holoform taking my vitals and trying to figure out why I feel so bad.

“Your vitals, in human instances, are normal.”

“It’s just a migraine.It should go away eventually.”

He removed the icepack from my head and ran his fingers over the sensitive part of my head.I twitched slightly, but he made sure to be gentle.

“It’s weird that I’ve never noticed this before.”

“Well, I haven’t been a fleshy for long and I had no marks on my helm.It’s strange, this has never happened before.”

“I’ll say.My suggestion is to sit your next mission out tomorrow.I’ll examine you and see if your up for a follow up mission.”

“Come on we were fine yesterday!I got all the information from that army base—”

“Just rest, doctor’s orders.”

“Rrgh.”

“You’re cute when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting!”

A pair of lips placed a soft kiss on my aching head.

“H-hey,” I blushed.“Soundwave is not around, we don’t have to act.”

“Who said I was acting?”

“Knockout,” I averted my eyes, “we were doing this to make Soundwave jealous.We made an agreement.”

“I know, but can you blame me?” he shrugged.“We’ve been at this for weeks…plus I’ve already seen you naked.”

“Shut up!” I smacked his arm. “You said that Soundwave would have come around by now.He hasn’t spoken to me, or even look at me.”

“Well…it can’t be all bad right?”

He sat down next to me and took hold of my hand.

“It’s not like we haven’t been getting along.”

“Knockout, I still care about Soundwave,” I whispered.“And I don’t want to cheat you if this is something you want between us.”

“I’m willing to wait, but in the meantime,” Knockout leaned closer to me.“We can still have fun trying to make Soundwave jealous.”

“He’s not around right now.”

“So practice makes perfect.”

“Knockout!”

He closed the distance between us anyway.I was about the pull away, when I slowly fell into Knockout and again thought about Soundwave.I visualized him in front of me, loving me, and touching me the way Knockout is.Responding to Knockout’s actions, I entangled my hands in his hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.Knockout hummed against my lips leaning down nearly pushing me back against the bed.

Unknowingly, the door to my room slid open.

“(C/n) can we—”

We pulled away from each other to see Soundwave halt in his tracks clearly witnessing what just happened.Soundwave’s hand clenched tightly at his side, but he did not speak.

“Is there something you want Soundwave?” Knockout asked.“Kinda busy at the moment.”

Instead of answering, Soundwave stepped near Knockout’s alt mode and glanced over at it.Abruptly turning around he sliced across the drivers side of Knockout’s alt mode.

“H-hey!My paint job!”

Soundwave stormed out while Knockout’s holoform disappeared and he transformed into his normal form to assess the damage.

“Wha jus—you see—grrrrr!!”

Knockout’s inaudible complaints about his paint job echoed through the room, but all I could think about was what Soundwave saw when he walked in.We took this jealously thing too far. 

“Hey, why are you leaking?!You’re paint job isn’t destroyed!”

“But now we pushed Soundwave too far Knockout!He saw what we were doing!”

“It’s not like you objected to it.”

“I was pretending that your were him Knockout!”

Knockout fell silent for a moment while I tried to pull myself together.This was my fault, even though Knockout was involved I went along with it.I should have just waited…hell I just want to be a Decepticon again!

Arms wrapped around my shoulders while I buried my face in my hands.I could recognize Knockout, especially since I’ve been in his arms multiple times.

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, this is my fault.I don’t want pity, I just…I don’t know anymore.”

He sighed heavily while resting his chin on my head.

“You love him (C/n), you just haven’t really said it until now.I didn’t really help much, but don’t worry I’m going to fix this.”

“Knockout please don’t—”

He turned me around to face him and kissed my forehead.I hugged him back just wanting that small bit of comfort.

“Get some rest, doctors orders.”

I nodded my head while lying back against my pillow, Knockout phased back to his normal form and left the room.Closing my eyes I tried to focus on trying to sleep and get this migraine to go away.It was hard to not think about what just happened, especially since I know that Soundwave will probably never speak to me again.

**Soundwave’s POV**

**_Loading…75%_ **

“Soundwave,” Knockout called, “a word please.”

I remained silent, I had nothing to say to this mech.He dared to touch what was mine, he shall be dealt with accordingly, after I finish this small project.

“Okay, silent treatment per the norm.Mostly expected.Look, I want to explain something to you about me and (C/n)—”

Feeling something in me snap, I launched my servo out and grabbed onto his chest plate pulling him near my mask.Knockout yelped and widened his optics at my sudden action.

“You are wrecking more of my paint!”

He smacked my servo away putting distance between us.I activated my tentacles ready to go in for an attack when Knockout put his servos up in resistance.

“Just listen to me for a second!I know your angry with me but just listen for (C/n)’s sake!”

Hearing (C/n)’s name stalled me for but a moment.What does he dare say to me about (C/n)?

“Will you listen?Or are you going to attack me again?”

I withdrew my tentacles and backed away.

“To make this short, (C/n) doesn’t feel any connection from you anymore.You’ve been ignoring her, avoiding her, and judging her.She doesn’t feel like you care about her anymore.You may not see it but it hurts her.So she wanted to see if you really cared about her by making you jealous.We decided to act like we were together to get your attention, but it didn’t seem to work until earlier.”

“Jea—lous?”

“Yes,” he nodded.“All she wanted was your attention.She doesn’t want you to judge her just because she was turned human.(C/n) is still the same femme she always was.She loves you and if you were smart you wouldn’t throw away a chance with a femme like that.”

**_Holoform Complete 100%_ **

Knockout’s attention turned to the computer.He noticed the holoform project I was working on was complete.A smirk formed on his face plates as he caught onto my plan.

“Go to her Soundwave, trust me.She wants you more than anything.”

Facing the main computer I examined the final output of my project and I was satisfied.I hope that (C/n) thinks that this holoform suits me.Shutting down the system I neared Knockout who backed away nervously.

“I will—deal—with you—later.”

Knockout noticeably gulped taking my threat seriously, as he should.My main concern at this moment was (C/n) and fixing this whole situation. 

**(C/n)’s POV**

The air was thick with smoke, the battle was gruesome between Decepticons and Autobots.I lie among the scraps of destroyed Vehicons, blood gushing out of my abdomen and blood dripping from my mouth.I tried my best to help, but I ended up beneath the pede of Bulkhead.I would have felt better if it was intentional then I wouldn’t be here choking on my own blood.

The sound of pedes walking across the ground getting closer to me.Squinting my eyes, I made out the form of Soundwave towering over me.He removed his visor then looked down on me.

“S-Sound…wave…”

“You’re nothing to me now,” Soundwave said.

Tears stung the corner of my eyes.I was slowly slipping away and all he has to say to me is I mean nothing.

“A-all because…I’m human…”

“Yes, you are helpless and this is the proof.You were done since the day you were turned.”

“This is what I get…I loved you,” I whispered.

“Goodbye (C/n)…”

I tried to reach out to him but every fiber of my being was in pain.Soundwave left me here to die, there was no love in his words.He left me…Soundwave…

“(C/n)!”

My eyes shot open and I clung to the arm that was shaking me to wake me from my nightmare.Taking deep breaths I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.The arm I was clinging to wrapped around me then pulled me in close.I wrapped my arms around his neck looking for comfort.

“It’s alright,” a sultry voice spoke.

“W-wait!” I gasp.

Pulling away slightly I noticed that this wasn’t Knockout.I pushed him away not liking that a complete stranger was in my room, no less touching me.

“Who the frag are you?!”

“Do you really not recognize me?”

Looking at this human man I noticed that he was tall, had a slim build under his black and purple military uniform, then that visor.I could see the bottom half of his porcelain face, but his eyes were hidden.He made no move to get closer giving me a moment to realize who he was.

“Soundwave?”

I reached my hand up slowly towards his visor, he made no move to stop me.I grasped the visor then removed it to see a pair of violet eyes staring back at me with a familiar gaze.Lowering my hand to his cheek, I could actually feel him here.

“You made a holoform?”

He nodded his head.“Is it to your liking?”

“My liking?A-aren’t you mad at me?After me and Knockout—”

“Knockout told me everything.”

“He did?”

“Yes,” he nodded.“I understand now why you did it.I am displeased with the situation, but I did not help either by ignoring you and practically shunning you.You did not ask to be human, and I should have realized that sooner.It’s just I’ve noticed how accustomed you’ve gotten that I thought that you would want to stay human, especially with all the time you were spending with Knockout.”

“Soundwave, I don’t want to stay human.I want to be back to my original self because not only am I too small, I want to be able to be with you again.”

“With me?”

“Yes!Why do you think I’ve been working with the others to try and get that relic to turn me back?I want to be normal because not only do I miss flying in my normal form, but I miss you.I miss being in your servos…as cliche as that sounds.”

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm lips crash into mine.Soundwave, uncharacteristically, acted on impulse without assessing his options just completely acting on instinct.I loved it!Wrapping my arms around his neck, I knocked his hat off of his head then pulled him deeper into the kiss.Oh how I missed his kisses and being in his arms.This is what I wanted, I wanted him.

Soundwave licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance which I did not hesitate to give him.His tongue invaded my wet cavern tasting every inch of me claiming his territory once again.He was becoming more dominant and I had no problem with that at all. 

The need for air became eminent for me, and I had to separate from Soundwave.Breathing heavily I rested my forehead against his catching my breath and reveling in feeling Soundwave.

“You are mine,” he declared in a gruff voice.“Human or not, you are my sparkmate.”

“Do you mean that Soundwave?” I ask while playing with the nape of his neck.

He squeezed his hands around my waist a little tighter.“Yes, I should have told you a long time ago.”

Leaning up, I kiss his lips tenderly.

“I love you Soundwave.”

“I love you,” he whispered to the point only I could hear it.

**Knockout’s POV**

“Took you long enough,” I murmur to myself.

I was leaning on the wall next to (C/n)’s berthroom.Kicking of the wall I began to walk back towards the med bay hanging my head in defeat.Soundwave won her back, but then again (C/n) wanted Soundwave as well.It was fun while it lasted, I’m just glad that (C/n) is happy.

“Don’t frag it up Soundwave.”


	6. Reluctant Hostage

“Proceed with caution,” Starscream warned.

“Stop hovering,” I scoff.

We were investigating an old, abandoned, Cybertronion ship lost in a hillside it almost became part of the hill.Walking through the weeded corridors being weary of what, or who, might still be on this ship offline or in stasis.Keeping my blaster that Soundwave made me at the ready I inspected the area for any other beings. 

“When do you think this ship crashed?” I questioned through my comm link headset.

“A couple millennia ago by the look of the wreckage and the vegetation growing about.”

“Well I’m not seeing anything useful so far, do we have an idea of what we are looking for.”

“Anything useful per Megatron’s orders.”

“Well that sucks, nothing specific.”

“Maybe we might find some records about that old relic that turned you human.”

“Hopefully…do you think Megatron will allow me clearance to Cybertron?”

“I’m not sure at the moment.”

I’ve lost count of how long I’ve been a human.It feels like an eternity and it’s to the point that I’ve lost all hope of turning back into a Cybertronion.Regrettably, I’ve accepted that I will age like a human, and I will die like a human.

“Starscream let’s not mention it anymore okay?”

“(C/n)?”

“Ahh!”

I fell through the floor crashing onto the next level below.Coughing up the dusty debris I ripped my headset off because it was sparking since I landed on it when my head crashed to the ground.Unfortunately, it caused an instant migraine.

“Who’s that?”

Looking up there stood Bulkhead with his human friend Miko on his shoulder and another few in the background.Scrap, gotta get away.Feeling around for my blaster I grabbed it quickly and took a shot behind Bulkhead.

“Miko duck!”

Taking a few additional shots I dodged behind some fallen debris trying to push the others back.Bulkhead in return formed his blaster and aimed it right for me, but I fired into his cannon jamming it.

“Scrap!Miko stay here!”

I took aim at his main joints trying to try and have it detach so he had less of a chance to shoot me.However, being the Wrecker he is, Bulkhead ripped out a piece of the wall then launched it towards me.

“Uh-oh…”

Scrambling to my feet I tried to jump out of the way but Bulkhead’s launch was faster.I was knocked across the floor scraping along the withered metal until I crashed against the wall.My head began to spin and it became difficult for me to get up from the wreckage.Through blurry vision I saw a large figure stand over me, but I couldn’t understand what they were saying.Suddenly, I was pulled from the wreckage roughly that my head couldn’t take it and I passed out.

“You could have killed her!”

“She was shooting at us!What was I supposed to do?!”

“Do you not realize that this could be a declare war with **humans**?”

“Humans?Do any of you realize who this human is?”

“Nope.”

“Never seen her.”

Various voices continued bickering back and forth stirring me from whatever dreamland I was in and damn they were loud.

“Do you all mind?!” I shout.

Silence surrounded us.Finally, now that the bellowing voices quieted down, I was able to open my eyes only to be welcomed by multiple optics on me human and Autobot.

“Holy scrap!”

My knee-jerk reaction was to reach for anything beside me to throw but luck was not on my side.Instead I flipped backwards off of whatever platform I was on then made a dash for any exit I could find.Their voices muddled together as they tried to recapture me but I dodged their many arms. 

There was an opening that led to a tunnel and I thought that was the best escape route so I ran towards it while knocking over some supply boxes.Suddenly, screeching tires sounded and I had both Bumblebee and Arcee hot on my tail.They sped up to circle me then trap me in this cyclone and if I moved to try and jump I would be bombarded or ran over by one of them.However, regardless of the risk I took it anyway attempting to get away.

Just as I leapt for an opening, I was hoisted off of the ground and held in a large servo that held me high above the ground.I twirled trying to avoid the digits trying to grab me but to my avail my waist was caught by a hand around my waist keeping me trapped.

“Rah!” I slammed my fists against the servo.“Let me go!”

“Do not struggle, I will not harm you,” the strong voice of Optimus Prime bellowed.

“You are the enemy!Let me go!”

Optimus ignored my demand and walked me back to the main area where I was when I woke up.

“You shouldn’t flail around so much, you are very injured,” he said.

“Put me down!”

“Optimus what should we do?” Ratchet asked.“If we let her go she could bring danger behind her?Do you even realize who she is?”

“I know who she is Ratchet, but in her state we cannot harm her less we want a war on both fronts.”

He placed me down on a metal berth and two humans strapped my arms down so I wouldn’t attack.Struggling against the restraints I failed to realize, with all the adrenaline running through me, that I was losing blood from my abdomen.

“Stop you’re only making it worse!” a woman with black hair tried to steady me.

“You’ll get nothing out of me!”

“She’s losing too much blood,” she ignored my cries.“We have to get her to a hospital now!”

“But she has no record!” Ratchet replied.“If we take her into public: questions will be raised, MECH might try to take her, or the Decepticons will kill innocent people to get her back.”

“They don’t particularly rescue their own,” Bulkhead added.

I was starting to feel weaker as I took in their words of my injuries.Struggling against them became more difficult as I was tiring out. 

“We don’t have much time—”

“Look lady let me out of these cuffs!” I yelled.“I don’t need your human help!”

She glared slightly then pushed my head back onto the berth.

“Stay down!We’re trying to save your life, you could be more grateful!”

“Grateful?!Knowing that I’m the enemy, you’ll all let me die to get back at Megatron!”

“June, please do all you can,” Optimus requested.

“I’m on it.”

“Ratchet,” Optimus turned, “call Agent Fowler and ask if he can provide a medical team to come here and treat her.”

“Alright, but I’m not liking this!”

“(C/n),” Optimus addressed me.“We will not harm you.”

“Oh really, I would never have guessed when Bulkhead tried to play Lob with me by using a wall!”

“You were shooting at us crazy lady!” the human Miko shouted.

“Did you die?!”

“She could’ve,” Bulkhead growled.

“Optimus,” Ratchet called.“Agent Fowler is on his way with a medical team.He has questions for (C/n).”

“(C/n)?” Arcee quipped.“As in Megatron’s sparkling?”

“Sparkling?” the short human with brown hair asked.“Meaning she’s Megatron’s child?”

“I am nothing to Megatron!”

Suddenly, I felt my body start to shake as if I was losing control.I tried to take in deep breaths to steady myself but it wasn’t working.What was wrong with me?

“She’s pre-seizing,” the woman said.“Jack get me the morphine out of my medical bag!”

“On it!”

“Miko help me hold her steady.”

“Why me?!She shot at me!”

“Just do as I say!”

“Rrgh!”

Another pair of hands forced my body against the berth.Shaking my head I tried to move away from their grasp but it wasn’t working.My weak movements were not helping me get away any faster, I was just wasting energy that I was quickly losing.That’s when I felt a sharp prick in my arm then I quickly went numb and I fell limp before my captors.

**Starscreams’s POV**

My spark was full of worry as I frantically tore apart the already desecrated ruins of this ship looking for (C/n).I was attacked by that blasted Arcee and Bumblebee that I had to make a diversion by blowing the main fuel tank to blast them back and try to find a way to the lower base to find (C/n).With her now being a human I could not feel the spark bond that I had with her to locate where she was, nor to know if she was alive and well.

“Slagging Knockout and the damned contraption!” I slammed my fist against the wall.“Had they not messed with that relic I could sense where (C/n) is.Megatron never sent a rescue team for Breakdown and I doubt he would do so for (C/n)!Gah and what will he do to me if he finds out that I lost her, or worse!”

Out of the corner of my optic I noticed that there was a sidewall torn out.Looking around I noticed skid marks clear across the other side of the room.Getting up I ran over to inspect the carnage.I pulled the loose wall away and below I noticed bullet holes that are too small to belong to any of the Autobots and a small pool of red liquid.Next to it was the blaster that (C/n) had on her person.My spark began pulsing uncontrollably; what happened to my sparkling?!If she’s not here then she’s…

“Slagging AUTOBOTS!!!”

**(C/n)’s POV**

“How is she doing?” Optimus asked.

“She’s stable,” June answered.“Thanks to the medical team that Fowler called we were able to stop her internal bleeding and fix up her arm.However, with all her struggling she actually fractured her radius more than it already was.Bulkhead really did a number on her.”

“Yes he did, and I am dreading to explain her condition to Megatron.”

“Are you planning on keeping this girl hostage or returning her to the Decepticons?I mean…she’s a human.”

“I’m unsure how this came to be but it seems that (C/n), who is in the Decepticon ranks, has been turned human.But the question is, how?”

“I believe that’s something that I would like to know too,” Agent Fowler walked over with arms crossed.

“Unfortunately,” Ratchet interjected, “I’m not sure what could have happened and I don’t think that (C/n) is willing to inform us of her predicament.”

“She needs rest right now,” June mentioned.

“Fine!Give us an update tomorrow Prime, I’ll have my team watch the skies for Cons.”

“Agreed Agent Fowler.”

The sound of footsteps echoed through the dirt cavern.I gave up trying to escape not only because it was pointless but I could no longer feel my limbs.Whatever they put in my body I don’t like it; damned human body!

“How are you feeling?”

Turning glazed eye in his direction Optimus Prime stood there looking down on me with concern in his optics; odd?

“Being nice won’t get you answers out of me for anything.”

“I’m not interrogating you; I’m merely curious about your well being.”

“Since when does an Autobot care about the well being of a Decepticon?”

“Though you are not in Cybertronion form, I can still recognize you anywhere.Those eyes,” he paused, “are that of your sire.”

“So?What are you trying to see Prime?A no good human?”

“That is not what I see.I see a future.”

I raised my brow, “Huh?”

“You (C/n), are the future, a hope for a new beginning.”

“New beginning?Do you not see that I am strapped down to a gurney in the hands of the enemy?What new beginning is there?”

Optimus’ gaze dropped showing that he was in deep thought. 

“Get some rest.When you’re healed we will return you to Megatron.”

“Return?”

“Yes,” he nodded.“All I ask is you get better and to not reveal our base.”

Optimus walked away without even checking if I would agree to not say anything about this base.I mean, I don’t really know where I’m at but it looks like some cave.Why was I not being interrogated?Aren’t Autobots like us, they need to get answers to defeat us?

“Stop looking like you’re ready to start a fight,” Ratchet came into view.“Get some rest.You took quite a hit.”

“No thanks to your wrecker,” I grumble.

Ratchet did not respond to me, instead he turned away to face the main monitor.Though hazy, I still took the chance to look around and study my surroundings.There were two main cave openings, one I was carried out of so I’m assuming that the other is an exit. 

_*Now to release these shackles.*_

Reaching under the blanket I retrieved the scalpel that I had swiped from one of the medics that aided in my healing.With careful movements I maneuvered the knife to fit into the lock.With a firm twist, I was able to get the cuff open.

“Hm?”

Ratchet turned around only to see me ‘sleeping’.Shaking his head he returned the the monitor; peaking my eye open I breathed a sigh of relief.Reaching over I began picking the lock of the other shackle.Hearing a satisfying click I wrench my hand out of the shackle then rub my sore arms.

_*Gotta get away unnoticed; but how?*_

As quietly as I could I turned slowly to get out of the gurney then touched the floor.Though a little light headed I steadied myself then tiptoed my way down from this berth undetected.Once I was able to approach the exit I heard heavy footsteps following.Sucking in a breath I dove behind a set of rocks.Looking over the rocks I noticed that it was Bumblebee returning with his human friend.

_*If only I could swipe the kids’ phone I could call Soundwave for a ground bridge.*_

As soon as they were far enough away, I made my move to escape.Hurrying along I finally made it outside of the base only to find that I was literally in the middle of nowhere.The surrounding area was desert; this is where they’re hiding.

“Going somewhere?”

Gasping I turned to see Optimus Prime standing over me with a look of disappointment.

“I figured that you would try to escape, but I didn’t think you would try so soon in your current condition.”

“I wonder if that’s a compliment.”

“If you wish to return to the Decepticons, I will not stop you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?I’m your enemy!”

“As I said,” he knelt down to hand me a small communication device, “you are the future (C/n).I want this war between our kind to end, and I think you do too.Please think it over.”

Reaching out I took the device from his servo and held it in my hand.Optimus is right…though I don’t know if I could ever be anything but a Decepticon.Sighing, I pocketed the device.

“Would you mind…giving me a lift somewhere else?You treated my wounds and in return I won’t discuss your base with anybot.”

Optimus paused for a moment before he transformed into his alt mode.I climbed into the cab and he drove somewhere away from here.

“I’m sure your creators will be happy to have you back.”

“Creators?” I irked.“Megatron is my sire, my carrier was lost on Cybertron.”

“Who told you that?”

“Megatron…wait why is this important?”

“Do you not remember?”

“Remember what?What is there to know?”

“Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you.”

“J-just whatever…”

Some time passed and we returned to the site of the old ship.Stepping out of Optimus I walked towards the wreckage.

“This is where I leave you.Be safe young one.”

Turning around I watched as Optimus drove off into the distance.Clutching the communicator in my pocket I fought with myself to call Megatron now.Sighing I walked back into the wreckage to see if Starscream was still around.It’s a long shot, but it’s worth a try.

Following the long corridors I listened carefully for Starscream’s voice; by now he’s probably monologuing about finding me or how he’s going to overthrow Megatron.Chuckling to myself I shook my head; he never ceases to amaze me at how determined he is to try and take over the Decepticon army.Suddenly while passing through a weeded door, the air began to change.My stomach was turning in knots as if something bad was about to happen.I should call for backup, but then I risk not knowing what is down this corridor.

I grabbed a small pipe that was discarded to arm myself before I proceeded.The further I went down the hall, I began to hear what sounded like multiple voices.Who could be down here?This doesn’t sound like Starscream.

“Come on we don’t have much time!”

Back against the wall I peered around to see a group of masked men surrounding a sedated Starscream. 

“MECH…” I growled.

“Gather what you can before something comes to retrieve him.”

Sneaking around the corner I tiptoed behind a lone soldier.Swiftly I grasped the man in a choke hold while covering his mouth then I dragged him back around the corner.Once we were out of sight I jerked the mans neck to the side breaking it.As his body dropped I began to undress his jacket and mask to wear myself so as to remain in disguise.Taking his weapons I rushed to find a place to set up as a sniper.Once I was set I opened fire.

“What?!”

Taking aim, I was able to shoot off about five men.

“Find the shooter!Kill him!”

Moving from my position I dodged oncoming bullets and rounded the area until I hid behind Starscream’s armor.My rifle was empty so I drew my pistols then made a quick shot killing off two more.

“How many humans are there?!” I exclaim.

“Take the spoils!”

“What no!”

Taking a chance I jumped up to Starscream’s servo and motioned for it to aim at the entrance then shot his rocket blaster.The rocket exploded near the entrance taking the some of the humans with it, but also trapped me in here with a small armed fleet.Below, I noticed that it indeed was Silas trying to take parts from Starscream.

“Get him!” he pointed.

Ducking back down I grabbed the communicator and signaled for Soundwave.

“Soundwave!Soundwave send a ground bridge immediately!I repeat!Ground bridge now!”

**Soundwave’s POV**

A signal from an unknown communicator showed on the screen.

“What is that?” Megatron questioned.“Let it through Soundwave.”

Accepting the communication what we received what shocking.

“Soundwave!Soundwave send a ground bridge immediately!I repeat!Ground bridge now!”

“(C/n)?” Megatron asked.

“Need backup!I’m unarmed!Send for—AAAHHHH!!!”

“(C/n) what is it?!(C/n)!(C/n)!”

The line went dead.Something is terribly wrong. 

“Soundwave send a ground bridge now!” Megatron ordered.

I had already done that and I was on my way to the signal.Entering the small airship cargo I saw bodies of humans lying in various places dead and the remnants of Starscream.Some of his parts were discarded.Ignoring him, I searched for (C/n).

“(C/n)?” Megatron called out.

“Nnn,” Starscream groaned.

“Starscream!” Megatron grabbed the seeker then hoisted him up.“Where is (C/n)?!”

“L-L-Lord M-Megatron!We were ambushed!” he pleaded.

“That doesn’t answer my question.Where is she?!”

“I don’t know my lord!She was taken by the Autobots before I was ambushed by MECH!”

MECH?They ambushed Starscream?The Autobots have (C/n)?Anger built in my spark, the Autobots will feel my wrath for taking my sparkmate.

“Soundwave, search for (C/n) leave no stone unturned.”

I nod in agreement, “Yes—Lord Megatron.”


	7. Rescue Mission

**Soundwave’s POV**

“Soundwave, have you locked onto (C/n)’s location?”

With a shake of my helm I combed through every ounce of data to try and locate (C/n)’s whereabouts but it’s almost like she fell off the face of this planet.Though shortly after retrieving Starscream it is unclear who may have (C/n); Autobots or MECH?

“Starscream you’re not fully repaired!” Knockout ran in.

“I don’t care!My Lord please!(C/n) was taken by the Autobots, I swear it!”

“You were supposed to be **watching** her!”

“It was an accident!All I know is that she fell through the ship and then she vanished!When I searched for her I discovered that she was ambushed by the Autobots and all that was left was a pool of blood!”

Blood?She was injured before?What in the name of Primus happened on that ship? 

“(C/n)—communicated—with us.”

“Yes,” Megatron confirmed.“(C/n) was able to communicate back to the Nemesis to call for a ground bridge and that is when we found you lying in a pile of scrap!Clearly she was not captured!”

“B-but I was attacked by MECH!Blindsided!I never knew that (C/n) returned nor do I know how she even got there!”

“Silence!If (C/n) is still out there we will find her…even if I have to rip this good for nothing pit of a planet apart piece by piece.”

“Let me go back and find more clues!Please!”

“Since when do you care about the well-being of another Starscream?” Knockout inquired.

“Shut up!You know nothing!”

Must they continue their useless game of bickering back and forth while I work my aft off to locate (C/n).Usually Megatron does not care to waste resources to rescue our own, but (C/n) is different.Possibly he holds some ounce of affection for his sparkling, but I have no time to figure it out.(C/n)’s safe return is ass that matters right now.

“Soundwave, use all efforts to find (C/n)!No one rests until she is found!”

“Under—stood.”

**(C/n)’s POV**

“Nnn…”

“Silas, she’s waking up.”

“W-where…am I?”

“Hello (C/n), nice for you to finally awaken,” a deep voice greeted.

Opening my eyes I was met with the blurry vision of multiple humans staring at me.Blinking a few times I cleared my vision to see all of the MECH soldiers clearly and Silas was staring me straight in the face.

“Ya know, a tic tac would be really help that dragon’s breath of yours,” I joke.“Woke me up immediately.”

“Funny how you can manage to joke while you’re at my mercy, and my expense.”

“Expense eh?What am I to you, I just stumbled upon a wreck while camping.”

“Nice try, but I know your secret, those red eyes are not contacts I’ve checked,” he paced in front of me.“We’ve been tracking you for some time now and it’s quite interesting to see a human running with some robot aliens, or should I say Decepticons.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now is not the time to play dumb, now tell me the location of your Cybertronion friends.”

“…”

“Hmph, silence will do you no good.You may die here, slowly and painfully, but eventually I will get the information I want.”

“In my experience, those who talk a big game are really hiding their fear.So just wait, I may not talk but the next Decepticon you meet will show you no mercy.”

SLAP!

“You are in no position to be threatening me,” he growled.“You will talk one way or another.”

I spit blood in Silas’ face causing him to reel back in disgust.Though painful I tried to struggle against these restraints that held me to the metal slab but pain in my left arm dulled my advances.If I remember correctly, June said that I had broken my radius which I am assuming is in my arm.Why am I only feeling it now?

“Boys, show her how we welcome newbies.”

“Do your worst,” I sneer.

*~Time Skip~*

**Soundwave’s POV**

Days have gone by and I still have not found a location on (C/n) and my spark is getting restless.Thankfully, my visor hides the emotions coursing through my cables and I was able to hide how much I’m worrying about (C/n) especially since we’ve been hiding our relationship from Megatron.I could only think about the number of punishments he would do to me if he knew what we were doing together.

“Soundwave?” Megatron entered the bridge.“Any progress?”

Solemnly I shook my helm; it’s an answer that neither of us want to hear.Tension built again from the ever growing dread, and what also didn’t help was—

“Has your worthless communications officer found anything?!” Starscream shrieked.

“The only thing worthless around here is you!” Megatron accused.“I give you one simple task to watch (C/n) knowing that she can easily be squashed by a pede or even killed by humans!How can you fail such a SIMPLE task?!”

“Do you truly believe that I wanted to lose her!I stayed behind to look for (C/n)!”

“You expect me to believe that when you’re well known for your treachery!”

“I would never sacrifice (C/n) for anything, even to be leader of the Decepticons!”

Hm?What is with Starscream’s constant concern for (C/n)?I don’t believe that he has affections for her as I do it seems more as if he has…a carrier’s concern.Strange; it might be something I should research later after I locate (C/n).The longer this takes, the higher the chance is for something to happen to (C/n) or worse.I won’t allow it to happen.

Suddenly, a strange coded communication link appeared on the screen.Coding a cloaking signal I received the incoming message while motioning for Megatron to notice.

**Incoming message.**

“Decepticons?” Silas’ picture shown on the screen.

“Silas,” Megatron growled.

“No use in trying to locate this link, we’ll have moved by the time you figured it out.But keeping this short I have something you want and you have technology that I want.”

“You filthy human—”

“Silence,” Megatron warned Starscream. “What makes you think that I want anything from you?”

“So you’re saying that this human girl doesn’t belong to you?” Silas smirked.

A live video feed showed up and there hung (C/n) by her wrists by chains.The sight of her beaten body made my energon levels rise.I took no stops to decode this connection to find her.Megatron took notice of my quick work and decided to play along to keep Silas talking long enough.

“What use do I have for a worthless human?”

“This human who we’ve been tracking belongs to you does she not?We have enough evidence for clarity, but I want to know how important she is to you.”

That’s when a masked human swung and punched (C/n) in the stomach.Surprisingly she made no sound; instead she looked up to glare at the man and spit some fluid in his face.Megatron held his normal unfaltering stature even though it physically bothered Starscream to watch this. 

“Lively one she is,” Silas commented.“Though right now she seems to finally accept defeat.”

“Frag you slagtard!” (C/n) shouted.

“Strange she’s still awake.(C/n)’s much stronger than I anticipated; but if she’s worthless to you then she’s served no purpose and she will be disposed of.”

Megatron again didn’t answer while Starscream was squirming giving away that (C/n) was actually important to the Decepticons.Just as I was able to break the code and upload a tracking virus into their system a few men surrounded (C/n); she swung out to kick them in their faces then wrapped her leg around another mans neck and he struggled to get free but (C/n) was able to twist his neck around and we heard a sickening crack. The human dropped to the floor dead while she squirmed against the last one who drew a knife on her but somehow she maneuvered out of the way and bit the man’s arm.

“Gahh!”

“Restrain her soldier!”

“Rahh!!”

She dug deeper holding on as much as she could until she suddenly widened her gaze.The wounded soldier fell back while (C/n) hung there with something protruding from her side.

“No!” Starscream shrieked.

“Well things are turning around,” Silas laughed.“She doesn’t have much time left.I’ll send you the coordinates and you will bring me one of your soldiers for examination.Any funny business, and I’ll put a bullet in (C/n)’s head myself and send you her corpse.”

The video cut out and I had already opened a ground bridge to send Lazerbeak to track MECH’s location and movements.

“Starscream, Soundwave,” Megatron bellowed.

Both of us looked to him, his claws clenched and his optics raging.

“Gather the flyers be at the ready to terminate all on site.Soundwave, infiltrate their base and retrieve (C/n) then take her to a human hospital for immediate care.” 

“Yes my Lord,” Starscream growled.

Megatron turned to face us.

“Show MECH no mercy!”

“With pleasure!” Starscream ground his talons.

**(C/n)’s POV**

“Sir, coordinates have been sent.They should approach any minute.”

“You’re wasting your time,” I grunted.

“What was that?” Silas approached me.

Blood dripped from the corner of my lip and dripped down my chin.Maybe it was the blood loss but I felt like poking Silas more.

“Megatron,” I chuckled, “they won’t come.Decepticons…we don’t come for our own.Like you mercenary humans,” I lifted my head to look Silas in the eye, “you’re expendable.”

Silas reached out and grabbed the handle of the knife in my side and began to slowly twist it.

“You would do well to hold your tongue because remember,” he twisted a little harder, “I hold your life in my hand.”

I used all of my strength to not whimper in pain, as much as I was hurting I won’t let him defeat me.Suddenly, in the distance there was a slight fluttering…Lazerbeak?

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Silas grabbed my face until we were but a mere inch from each other.Ah, the stare-down; Megatron is better at this and I’ve had YEARS of training for it.Silas’ half stare is almost laughable.In the distance I saw a red gleam and my heart began to beat with hope.

“Go suck a spike you subatomic aft!”

**_CRASH!_ **

Soundwave landed through the ceiling crushing equipment as he landed.Lazerbeak opened fire on the masked men while Soundwave headed straight for me quickly knocking him to the side.He cut the chain and I fell into the arms of Soundwave’s holoform.Holding me close Soundwave ran out of the line of fire and pulled his own gun shooting nearby men.

Surprisingly, Soundwave was able to handle carrying me and gunning down oncoming humans; how I’m too delirious to figure out. 

“Stay awake, just a little longer,” he muttered into my ear.

“I knew you’d come…”

The sound of jets swooped down and opened fire blowing up everything in their path.

“Starscream…?”

“Yes.”

Soundwave opened some door and I was placed down on a seat.

“W-where?”

A pair of hands cupped my face and lips came into contact with mine in a hasty kiss.Soundwave pulled away and shut the door.

“Hang on sweetspark!It’s gonna be a bumpy ride!”

Knockout sped off down the dirt road while I struggled to stay awake.

“Hey stay awake don’t fall asleep!” Knockout tapped my cheek.

“I’m…trying….where are we going?” I looked around deliriously.

“To a human hospital.Unfortunately, I’m not educated in human medicine so I’m not going to try to heal you possibly killing you.”

“How?I’m not—”

“Just stop talking and stay awake!Save your strength for later because Megatron is not happy!”

“I’ll bet,” I half smirked while closing my eyes.

“Hey!Hey!Don’t fall asleep!”

“So..tired…”

“(C/n)! (C/n)!”

**Starscream’s POV**

“Humans?!You took her to humans?!Humans tried to kill her!” I exclaimed.

“I didn’t have a choice!” Knockout yelled back.“I’m not trained in human anatomy or healing!She would’ve died if she came back to the med bay!I don’t know about you but I wasn’t willing to take the chance of Megatron ripping out my spark if (C/n) died!”

“What is the point of having a medic if you’re not useful?!”

“Starscream!” Megatron bellowed on comm link.

“Ah, yes master?”

“Stop lingering in the med bay and report to the bridge!”

“Eh…yes my liege.You’re lucky Knockout.”

“Just go I’m tired of your screaming.”

Storming out of the med bay I made my way back to the bridge to see Megatron alone.

“Where is Soundwave?” I ask.

“With (C/n).”

“What?!Why is he with her?!And how is he with her?!”

“Calm yourself Starscream, Soundwave has a holoform and he has information that he developed to give (C/n) an identity so humans won’t ask questions.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about!Soundwave is getting too close to (C/n) and now you’re trusting him with her!”

“Starscream!I am not in the mood for your complaining!” Megatron towered over me.“(C/n) nearly died in a matter of days and you’re complaining that I’ve placed a well trained officer with her to protect her something you couldn’t do!”

“Why did you even call me in here to berate me when my—your sparkling—is clinging to life in a HUMAN hospital with a mech who’s clearly interested in her?!”

“Because for one, I trust Soundwave more than I trust you and second I want confirmation that all of MECH suffered painful deaths!So you will go back to the site with a small team and finish off any loose ends.”

“Fine…aren’t you the least bit worried about her?Especially when she’s with that silent freak?!”

Megatron shut his optics and slumped his shoulders but an inch, “In regards to Soundwave, again I trust him.However with recent events involving (C/n)’s capture, yes you have no idea Starscream how worried I was.None at all.”

“Well that’s somewhat a relief.”

I turned around to activate a ground bridge to head back to the MECH site.

“Be careful Megatron, your spark is showing.”

“Just get out of here!”

**(C/n)’s POV**

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

Opening my eyes I took in that I was no longer in some warehouse but in a room with a bright light.Looking nearby I saw Soundwave’s holoform working on a data pad and wearing…everyday clothes?

“Did Knockout help you find regular clothes?” I whispered.

He snapped his head up then stood up coming near the bed and gently touching my face with his hand.

“How are you feeling?”

I gave him a weak smile, “You’re here, you saved me.”

“I’ll always find you.”

Trying to move my hand proved to be difficult.Not only did it hurt to move but now my left arm was bound by some hard cocoon like material and multiple bandages covering my body.My side felt heavily compressed, probably binding the stab wound.

“Be honest, I look terrible don’t I?”

“For someone who underwent battle, interrogation, and torture, you look beautiful.”

“You’re a lot more sentimental now.It’s nice.”

“I almost lost you, being that you’re a human I…feel more protective.”

“It’s okay to say it Soundwave, Megatron isn’t around.”

“Doesn’t make me less fearful of what he may do when he finds out.”

“You sound like you regret it.”

“No,” he shook his head, “I only concern about the consequences of pursuing my leader’s offspring.Though I’ll accept them gladly.”

“Let’s not talk about consequences I’ve had enough of those for one day.”

“A few days actually—”

“Point is,” I grunted, “I just want to relax now and not think about reporting to Megatron.”

Sighing he nodded while leaning over to kiss my head.

“Question?How were you able to get me into the hospital.”

“Soundwave is superior,” he smirked.

“Can Soundwave be amazing, and find a way for us to maybe take a vacation from being Decepticons?Just you and me?I’m kind’ve tired of being shot at.”

His warm hand caressed my bruised face, but his touch was soothing almost numbing the pain I felt.

“I’ll see what I can do.In the meantime, you need to get your strength back by getting some rest.These human doctors seem to know what their doing from this standpoint, though I wish we didn’t have to rely on help from another inferior species.”

“Let’s insult them after I’m out of the hospital.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Nah, I’m just glad to be back.I do hope I’m in here for a while so I don’t have to hear Starscream’s nagging.”

Soundwave’s lips turned up into a small smile, very slight but it was enough for me to see.He pulled his chair closer to the bed and he grasped my hand in his showing me the comfort I needed. 

“On a serious note please get some rest because I can only hold Megatron off so long until he demands your presence back on the Nemesis and away from humans.He insists on you being back as soon as possible, pretty much immediately.”

“He’s so dramatic.”

“Starscream is rubbing off on him.”

“Haha—ouch!Laughing hurts!”


	8. Remember

“Breakdown, I’ve seen you bring in a lot of meaningless scrap before but did you have to bring back Arachnid?!”

“You know I can still hear you,” Arachnid comments.

“It wasn’t my choice (C/n),” Breakdown explains, “I have to get her detached from me thanks to that magnetic relic.Also, I thought it would soften the blow on me for losing the relic to the Autobots.”

“By bringing **that** back to the ship?!”

“I could squash you fleshling,” she growls.

“And I could vaporize you with Megatron’s fusion cannon.Don’t test me pest.”

“I’ll show you ‘ **pest** ’!”

Arachnid tries to swing over and reach for me but Breakdown is able to steady himself and keep her away.I pull out my fusion pistol that I invented and point it straight at her helm.

“Try that again and I’ll blow your processors out, you got that spider?”

“When I’m released from this brute I’ll—”

“Meet your end,” I cut her off.“I still remember what you tried to do to me back in the mine.No matter what form I’m in, I’ll offline you.”

“Better keep your trap shut Arachnid,” Breakdown cut in.“She is deadly even as a fleshy.”

Entering the main bridge, Breakdown reveals that he did not bring back the relic, rather he brought back someone.Gritting my teeth I watch as Megatron actually decides that it’s good for her to re-enter our ranks.

“You can’t be serious!” I shout.

“She may be of some use to me.Now do not question my command (C/n).”

“Do I detect a traitor amongst you?” Arachnid smirks at me.

“The only traitor here is you!”

“Why you!”

She uses her weight to swing towards me and I dodge two of her feelers but the third one hits me in the head sending me to the ground.

“You’re scrap!” I aim at her helm.“Breakdown hold her still!”

“Hold your fire!” Megatron commands.“Breakdown, go see Knockout about getting you and Arachnid detached.”

“Y-yes Lord Megatron,” Breakdown nods reluctantly.

He leaves with a smirking Arachnid waving at me and I turn to glare at Megatron.Standing up I stomp my foot.

“You would trust that bug when she tried to kill me?!”

“I keep Starscream around when he’s tried to kill me multiple times.”

“That’s because his failure amuses you!”

“Hey, I’m standing right here!” Starscream shrieks.

“Please reconsider Megatron, this is not going to end well.”

“What part of ‘do not question my command’ did you not understand?You’ve been quite rebellious lately ever since you returned from MECH, more than usual.Why is that?”

“Stop avoiding the subject!”

Megatron stomps his pede just inches from my own foot, here we go again with another power struggle.

“Leave my sight this instant or I will start thinking about keeping you grounded to the ship even longer than you already have been.”

Oh, he knew where to push my buttons.I’ve been on the warship for weeks since the incident with MECH and any longer I will kill myself.Casting my gaze down I sigh in defeat.

“Fine, but don’t be surprised when she betrays you.”

I turn on my heel and glance over at Soundwave who did not hesitate to watch my every move.Rubbing my head I close my eyes for a moment.

“I’m going to go lie down,” I mumble.

“Is it your head again?” Starscream inquires.

“Really, you have to ask in front of him?”

“What’s that?You’ve been ill again?” Megatron questions.“Soundwave take her to the human doctors.”

“No!No more doctors,” I shake my head, “I’m just going to go lie down.I’ve done enough training today before Breakdown arrived.”

Walking away from the bridge I stumble slightly until I feel a servo catch me.Soundwave scoops me up off of the ground and holds me tight enough so I won’t fall. 

“T-thanks.”

Soundwave nods while leaving the main bridge and takes me to my berthroom.Once we enter my berthroom Soundwave activates his holoform and he’s holding me bridal style in his arms.I lean my head against his chest while closing my eyes.

“Megatron is right, you have been getting more headaches lately.What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, it’s strange.”

Soundwave sets me on the bed and places his cool hand against my forehead.I moan in relief relishing in the coolness that his hand is giving me.

“Please tell me what ails you.You have not been the same since you’ve returned; you seem more questionable towards Megatron.It worries me.”

“It’s just…something happened before I was taken by MECH.”

“Please tell me.”

“P…” I look up at him, “please say that you won’t tell Megatron.”

Soundwave leans over to place his lips against mine and I gently I kiss back.He brought his hand down to my cheek caressing it softly.

“If you tell me, I won’t tell Megatron.”

Sighing heavily I move to sit up and face Soundwave regardless of my head pounding.

“Before I was captured by MECH, I was actually shot down by them first.The Autobots took me to their base and healed me.”

“Autobots…healed you?” he raises a brow.

“Yeah, and they knew who I was but I escaped only to be caught by Optimus Prime.He was going to let me go because he said that I was the future and maybe I would end this war between the Autobots and Decepticons.”

“Is that what you’re going to do?Overrun Megatron and make a truce.”

“No…I don’t know Soundwave, that wasn’t really the part that bothered me the most.”

I hang my head and start fiddling with my fingers.I was nervous, I didn’t know that this was going to be hard for me.I’ve never let something like this cloud me, but somehow this bothers me.Soundwave’s hand covers mine noticing my growing anxiety.

“I apologize, I did not mean to come off strongly.”

“No,” I shake my head.“You’re loyal to Megatron and I understand why you would question me especially since I didn’t even tell you about the first incident.”

“Go on.”

Sighing I continue, “Optimus agreed to take me back to the wreck hoping that maybe Starscream would find me, but on the way there he said…”

My head began pounding harder as if there was something trying to stir in my memory, but it would not come through; something is blocking it.

“He said ‘I’m sure your creators will be happy to have you back.’I told him that my carrier was lost on Cybertron as Megatron told me.Optimus questioned that as if he was under the impression that he knew my carrier was alive.It’s been bothering me because…because I don’t remember my carrier.I never realized until then that I have no memory of my carrier, or my childhood.”

“Is that something important to you?”

“I don’t know.Don’t you remember your creators, how you grew up, where you lived?”

“Unfortunately, I remember everything about my early beginning.”

“I just think it’s strange that Prime would mention that and I can’t even recall who it was and who it could possibly be.I know it has to be somebot that’s a seeker because I have, or had, wings.If they are still online maybe they can shed light on what happened to my memory or why I’m constantly getting migraines.Do you know who was my carrier?”

“Megatron was not forthcoming with his personal endeavors.When you were born, it was more of a shock to all Decepticons.”

“Why am I not surprised?” I groan.“But you’ve known him the longest, don’t you know of any possible bot he might have had affections for?”

“Affections?” he ponders.

“Yeah that was a long shot,” I chuckle, “Megatron and affection don’t go together.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, there was a time when you were quite young and Megatron doted on you.”

“No way, I don’t believe that.”

“How do you know, you said you don’t remember.”

“Touché.I’m sorry, I don’t know why this is bothering me.Me not turning back to my original form should be what’s bothering me right now.”

“Healing should be your main priority, you still have lingering injuries that need to heal and you are not helping by training vigorously with Starscream.”

“I’m not going to be blindsided again, I want to train hard and be strong enough to fight off any person from MECH or any Autobot.”

“Leave them to me, I don’t want you getting hurt again.It…it was quite difficult to see you in such a state.”

Soundwave increases his grip on my hand slightly, not enough to hurt only enough to let me know of his displeasure.Leaning closer to him I rest my head against his shoulder waiting for him to accept an embrace; he is slowly getting used to being more affectionate to the point now that he does sleep next to me on occasion.

“You haven’t told me about how you’ve been feeling since you found me.”

“Soundwave is superior, I do not see need of expressing my concerns.Only knowing that you are safe and well is all that matters.”

“I’m fine for the moment, but I won’t be as long as that piece of scrap Arachnid is on this vessel.I can’t believe that Megatron is trusting her.”

“He does not trust her, rather he wants to use her abilities for a brief time.”

“In which time she’ll find a way to either kill a few of us or try to pull a Starscream.”

Soundwave pauses for a moment before he reaches down to caress my cheek then tilt my face up and kisses me with vigor.Responding to him I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back as he pushes me down towards the bed.Soundwave towers over me while his hands run down my sides exciting me to where I began tugging at his jacket to take it off.As I nearly had it off, Soundwave pulls away.

“I-I’m sorry,” I breathe.“I shouldn’t have—”

“No,” he shook his head.“There is something I must do.Don’t worry, I would be more than happy to do this with you but you are not well.”

“No you’re right, I wanted to distract myself from the pain and everything going on.I shouldn’t have tried to do something; but I can’t help it, you’re kisses make me feel better.”

“Please rest, I will return soon.”

“You going to take care of me?When did you become a medic?”

Soundwave leans over me and gives my head a light kiss where my migraine is.

“Since Knockout lacks in not letting things happen to you, I have to make sure there’s someone who can take care of you.”

“My hero,” I smile softly while burying my face in the pillow.

**Soundwave’s POV**

That was close, not that I don’t want to interface with (C/n), but it’s not the right moment.I can’t even properly interface with her in her pede form, making me question whether I should turn myself into a human along with her.As much as I could not stand the inferior species, (C/n) is more important to me at this time.Strange how I’ve never felt cared about another spark until I became aware of (C/n) more as a femme and a warrior.

“Soundwave!” 

Turning around I face Starscream who wears a scowl on his face. 

“Again you are in (C/n)’s berthroom?What are your intentions?Truly, I’ve seen the way you look at her, but I want to know what you are planning on doing?”

“Inquiry: Why is Second in Command concerned?” I use my algorithms to communicate.

“I’m concerned because there is a communications officer not being at his post and sneaking into our Master’s daughter’s room!”

“Repeat: Explain concerns?”

“The only concern is that there is a mech trying to spark our future leader!”

Why is Starscream always so protective of (C/n)?It’s strange because he shows no signs of mating interest as Knockout had.I believe I recall that Starscream had a role in guiding (C/n) as she grew up as a seeker amongst his trine.He was quite close to her while Megatron showed no parental interest. 

“Starscream’s concern: irrelevant.Soundwave: returning to duties.”

I turn away from Starscream and make my way back to the main bridge while he continues to spout of nonsense that I tune out.

**(C/n)’s POV**

“What is the deal with that mech?Constantly in (C/n)’s presence, it makes me sick!”

Grinding his dentas Starscream glances over to (C/n)’s door to her berthroom feeling the need to address this situation now.Walking over he knocks on the door.

“(C/n), I wish to speak with you.”

A faint okay is his response then he enters the room to spot me lying on my side on the bed.Approaching closely his optics scan over my exhausted form while I look at him through half lidded eyes as he kneels to be at eye level with me.

“You look like you need to see a wretched human doctor.”

“And you look like you’re ready to blow a gasket.”

“I want the truth (C/n).”

“Yeah, join the club Screamer,” I groan while rubbing my head.

Starscream reaches out with his talon and lightly rubs my temple.I lean into the coolness of his digit relishing in the small relief from this migraine. 

“Why does being a human have to hurt so much?”

“Your migraines are getting worse, is there any other side effects from this?”

“Not really, I wish I could just sleep it off.I mean,” I run a hand over the right side of my head.“I noticed that I have scarring here and I don’t know what it’s from.Did…did I ever have a helm-injury?I don’t remember ever being hurt.”

Starscream’s expression turns from angry to worrisome.He moves his talon slightly to get a closer look at the scar on my head and there was something in his gaze that made me curious.

“Starscream?”

He shakes his helm, “Apologies, I seem to have gotten lost in thought.You have no recollection of any kind of injury you might have sustained?”

“No,” I shake my head.

“Do you…do you remember Cybertron?”

Taking his words into consideration I try to recall anything from the time I was a sparkling.The strange thing is I don’t remember anything from before I was an adolescent and I never realized it until now.I don’t even remember Cybertron, only being on the Nemesis.

“You don’t remember do you?”

Again I shake my head then feel myself pout, “What happened to me?”

“I’m not sure I’m the one who should tell you.Even you have said before that you can’t trust me.”

“Starscream please,” I latch onto his digit.“Tell me what happened, tell me why I can’t remember anything.You were always there for me, even when I’m being difficult, it was always you who knew how to take care of me.Especially being the only other seeker around.”

Starscream gives me a comforting stare before he nods his head.

“(C/n), many years ago back on Cybertron we were fighting the last battle for power.The battle was long, and grueling.Both sides lost countless sparks but as Megatron pushed forward he fell into an Autobot ambush and was about to be dealt the final blow but you had seen the oncoming attack.Instead of obeying orders, which come as no surprise, you refused to stay onboard the Nemesis and jumped in front of Megatron.Unfortunately, the right side of your helm was caved in damaging your processor severely.”

I pause for a moment trying to recall the battle he speaks of.No matter what I get nothing!I hadn’t realized how much it hurt to not know what happened to me, no know anything about my past.Involuntarily I scratch into the scarring on my head as if stimulation would make me remember.

“(C/n) stop that!You might hurt yourself more!”

He tries to move my hand away from my head but I shake away from his grasp.

“Is that why I can’t remember my carrier?”

“Y-you’re carrier?” Starscream gasps.“(C/n) look at me, and stop scratching your head!Honestly, you’re as stubborn as your sire!”

“Who…who was my carrier Starscream?”

“(C/n) don’t ask me that—”

“Who was it?!Are they even still alive?I deserve to know!”

“Why is this so important now?You’ve never asked about your carrier before, what good would it do for you with this knowledge?”

“Maybe my carrier knows what’s wrong with me!Maybe it’s not just the injury there could be something else wrong with me blocking me from recalling any memory.I know Megatron won’t tell me the truth, but you will.If it’s important you won’t lie to me, I know you.”

“Listen to me,” his helm comes closer so we are at eye level.“You’re carrier was lost on Cybertron and from your memory, but know this; your carrier loved you very much and did everything in their power to protect you.Even entrusting you to me knowing Megatron would not know how to act as a sire.”

I scoff slightly while wiping away the tears that refused to stop falling.

“I know I’ve not had the best track record with the Decepticons, but I will always look out for you.Even when you drive me crazy.”

“Yeah you know what, I’m sorry.I’m being a basket case.”

“Primus knows I’m a constant basket case.”

“Haha, that is true.There’s just so much going on, and I want to be myself again, especially since Arachnid is on this vessel.”

“Ugh don’t mention that wretched insect,” Starscream rubs his helm.“Makes me want to purge.There can’t be another traitor on this vessel, it’s not safe.”

A flash of black dots goes across my vision and I see Starscream speaking with someone that looks like him but with blue accents.In Starscream’s servos he’s holding something small.

_“There can’t be another traitor on this vessel, it’s not safe.”_

“(C/n)!”

“Huh?”

I place a hand on the side of my head and shake it side to side to clear my mind.

“You…before…”

“What was that?”

“You—you said that before.Something about a traitor before.”

“Did you—remember something?”

“I saw you speaking with some mech, the mech looked like you.” 

I look up at Starscream’s shocking gaze.His optics were wide with almost relief.

“What else did you see?” he ponders.

“The mech had blue markings where yours are red, and you were holding something small in your servo.But I couldn’t see anymore than that.”

Starscream blinks rapidly as if he’s trying to regain his composure. 

“Starscream?What did I see?”

“Y-you saw a possible memory (C/n).I don’t know how a human’s memory works, but maybe in this organic form, you’re migraines are actually signs that your processor is healing.”

“You mean brain?”

“Whatever!Just get some rest.”

“I’m tired of resting!”

“Don’t back talk me, do as I say and rest yourself!We still have much work to do researching that relic to turn you back before Arachnid squashes you.”

I lie back against my pillow, “I’d like to see her try.”

Starscream gives me a ghost of a smile before he turns to leave my berthroom.Sinking into the pillow I close my eyes and try to focus on the distant memory I somehow remembered.

**Soundwave’s POV**

“She remembers!” Starscream exclaims while entering the bridge. 

“What are you going on about now Starscream?” Megatron drawls.

“(C/n)’s remembering my Lord!I-I don’t know how but she just recalled a memory from before the accident.”

“How did you find this out?” Megatron faces him.

“She told me.She saw a memory of me speaking with Thundercracker!Maybe this sickness is restoring her memory, we must double our efforts to restore her then repair her processors!”

“Enough Starscream!”

“No!You said that you would—”

Megatron hoists Starscream up by his neck and squeezes.

“This was not to be discussed.Now go and work on your research, but never mention this again.Do you understand me?”

“M-Megatron…you slag—”

Megatron slams Starscream to the ground and retracts his servo.

“Don’t speak out of term with me Starscream!Now get out of my sight.”

A bit of energon leaks from Starscream’s lip and he wipes it away while growling.He pulls himself up then backs out of the main bridge.

“This isn’t over Megatron.”

There was a moment of silence as he left.

“Soundwave, how long is this mission you are going on?”

I hold up three digits in his direction.

“Fine, no more than that.I hope your lead will help end this predicament.Let (C/n) rest today and go tomorrow.”

Nodding my helm I download the information on a data pad then leave the main bridge as Arachnid enters.

**(C/n)’s POV**

I feel something warm against my back causing me to wake from my brief nap.I turn slightly to see Soundwave’s holoform embracing me from behind.

“Remember when you asked me to arrange for a vacation?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod tiredly.

He places a datapad on the other side of me to show me a weekend vacation package at some kind of beach.

“Are you serious?”

“Three days is not much, but it’s the best I can do.And there’s another reason we are going but—”

I turn over quickly and hug him tightly while placing a hasty kiss on his lips.

“I don’t care what’s the reason I’m just glad to get away from this ship!I’ve been cooped up in here for too long!”

“So, I’m assuming you’re impressed,” he smirks.

“More than impressed!You’re the best!”

He chuckles, “As I’ve said before—”

“Soundwave is superior, yes I know.” I cuddle into his chest.“Now let me sleep, I want to be ready for tomorrow.”

“As you wish,” he holds me tighter to him.


	9. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture this as Soundwave without the visor.

“Sun, sand, and time with Soundwave.Can’t get any better than this!”

“Sounds like fun, wish I was going,” Knockout says through the video chat.

“Sorry not passing up this opportunity,” I smirk while zipping up my bag.“Hopefully you’ll stay out of trouble while we are gone.”

“Trouble’s my middle name hon, you know this.”

“Yes, and you have caused a lot of it,” I motion to myself.“Obviously.”

“I won’t live this down will I,” he groans.

“Nope.”

“Aren’t you also looking for another relic?I believe that was in Soundwave’s report.”

“Yeah, but still we are away from the Nemesis, and more importantly Arachnid.”

“Oh I see that.She keeps going on and on about her collection and how she wants to add a human head to it.”

“She’s not gonna get mine without a fight, that’s for sure.”

“Especially if Soundwave has anything to do with it.”

“That too,” I smile.

Grabbing my bag I make my way to the bridge where Soundwave and Megatron are waiting for me.

“All packed and ready to go.”

Soundwave nods as he activates the ground bridge, lifts me into his servo, then exits through the ground bridge.We exit onto a beach outside of the main town so Soundwave can hide his alt mode here in the forest then his holoform and I venture towards the hotel.Actually, Soundwave surprises me with a private overwater villa so we are over the water away from the main public.Nothing and no one to bother us.

Seeing the villa, I grasp Soundwave’s hand and rush to the villa so we can get settled.Inside it’s fully furnished with lush couches, oakwood tables, a fully stocked personal bar, and granite countertops in the kitchen.Basically this was the fanciest thing I've seen on water as a human. 

“Wow Soundwave, you really outdid yourself.All of this is for us?”

“Yes,” he smiles at me. 

I grab my bag and walk into the bedroom to see there is a heart in the shape of chocolates.Cliche move Soundwave, and it is working very well in his favor.I rummage through my bag and pull out my purple monokini with a low v-cut neckline, accentuating the shape of my boobs.I shaved everything this morning in my shower so I was ready if anything were to happen between us.In all honesty, I was kinda hoping something would.

I grab my sunglasses and cabana hat, then walk out to see Soundwave sitting at the kitchen bar, already on his datapad.Pouting that he did not take notice of my bathing suit, I circle around the bar, trail my hand up his arm to wrap them around his neck.

“Aren’t we here to be on vacation?Together?”

“Yes, but I must leave a trail to have Megatron think we are on a mission to search for the relic.”

I begin ghosting kisses from the back of his ear and down his neck.His body physically tenses up and his fingers stop working on the datapad.His breathing increases as he fights to moan out in pleasure.

“(C-c/n), you are playing very dangerously.”

“I’m a Decepticon, it’s in my nature,” I kiss the back of his head.“But I see you are busy at the moment.I hope you won’t be too long and you’ll join me outside for a swim.”

Letting him go, I am satisfied with my work in getting him riled up just as I go over to make myself a drink then walk out to the patio.The whole time I feel those violet eyes watching every move I make as I take a seat on one of the lounge chairs.I sip my drink slowly enjoying some sun that I haven’t seen in a while. 

The sound of the waves hitting the frame of the villa and the faint sounds of gulls and seals is relaxing.The sun is high in the sky, my body is soaking up the rays like a warm blanket.This is some of the few things that I do enjoy about being a human.It’s also more comfortable than trying to find a comfortable spot when I have wings.

I hear the door slide open and Soundwave steps out wearing nothing but black swim trunks, and some sun glasses.My eyes trail over his firm, muscled physique which makes me blush heavily.Well played Soundwave, he succeeded in giving me a taste of my own medicine with the teasing.

“I thought we were going to go swimming,” he smirks at me.

“Thought I would soak up some rays and wait for my man to join me.”

“Your man huh?”

He leans over me trapping me to the chair as he hovers over my face.

“Who is this ‘man’ that’s captured your fancy?”

“He’s tall, strong, very handsome, and has the most alluring eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Hm, sounds like you’re in love,” he draws closer.

“You have no idea Soundwave.”

Soundwave closes the distance placing his lips on mine in a hungry kiss.I reach up to wrap my arms around his shoulders and tangle my fingers through his silky hair.His hands trail down my sides to rest upon my hips.He forces his tongue into my mouth to wrestle with mine in a battle of dominance.Moaning in pleasure I lean up to encourage Soundwave to go further and let him know exactly what he’s doing to me.

His grip tightens on my hips then I feel him lift me up in his arms and instinctively I wrap my legs around his hips.He then starts walking with me in his arms.I pull back slightly to remove both our sunglasses and I quickly realize we are not walking inside.

“Soundwave?” I ask out of breath.“What are you—”

“Thought you wanted to go swimming.”

“H-hey wait!”

Too late, he jumps off of the patio and into the water with me in his arms.I swim to the surface and take a breath to see him laughing softly at my shocked expression.

“Soundwave!”

“What?Even you said we are on vacation.” He swims closer, “And you are cute when you pout.”

“Hmph, such a tease.”

“Don’t like being on the receiving end now do you?” he places a wet kiss to my neck before diving under the water.

“Oh let the games begin.”

I dive to follow after Soundwave who is trying to examine a school of fish nearby.

***

“You think Dad would let me have some turtles as pets?”

“Remove sea creatures from their natural habitats to bring on a warship.”

“Well when you put it like that it seems harsh,” I chuckle while sipping my drink.

We had just finished a hearty dinner and Soundwave invited me for a walk along the beach before we return to our villa.The sky was a mixture of orange and purples as nighttime creeps over the horizon.

“Tomorrow we are hiking to the caverns and coves.I tracked a signal for a relic nearby, and it would help our case for when we return to Megatron.”

“Can we not think about that right now?Let’s just think about us, today.”

“I apologize, it’s a force of habit.”

“I understand,” I smile at him while leaning my head against his arm.

Even in his holoform he is much taller than me, not that I minded.As the sun finally dies and the moon rises, a small breeze sweeps in from over the ocean giving me a small chill which doesn’t go unnoticed by Soundwave.He takes his hand out of mine to wrap around my shoulders.

“Would you like to return to our room?”

“Yeah, it is getting pretty late.”

I feel a kiss set against my temple as Soundwave leads us on the trek back to our villa.When we arrive Soundwave roughly presses me against the nearby bar and devours my lips with his own in a feverish kiss.I’m taken aback for just a moment before I react by wrapping my arms around his shoulders.He then trails his lips from my mouth, down my cheek, and to my neck sending delicious shivers down my body and straight to my core. 

“Soundwave,” I moan out.“I need you.”

“Patience Sweetspark,” he purrs in my ear.“I will have you soon enough.”

I don’t know if it’s even possible for me to blush so hard but I feel so hot right now.His ministrations, his lips, his soft hums are driving me crazy.I run my hands down his broad chest and start unbuttoning his shirt, but he grabs both of my wrists in his hands.

“Did you not understand what I said about patience?” his lips turn up in a sadistic smirk.

“I-I’m…”

“Tsk.I am going to have to teach you a lesson.”

My breath hitches as Soundwave gathers me in his arms and walks me into the bedroom.Once inside, he sets me down on the edge of the bed then traps me within his arms and hovers over my face.This is not a side of Soundwave that I know, but I am very much enjoying it.

“(C/n),” he slowly trails his large hand up my thigh to the hem of my shirt.“Is this what you want?Because if we do this, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Soundwave, take me please.”

I didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but he has me in a haze and I am not ready to come out of it.However, I see my desperation brings an exciting glint to those violet eyes.Grasping the hem of my shirt he lifts it over my head tossing it randomly to the floor, then he unbuttons my shorts then slides them down my legs.A smirk graces his lips as his eyes trail over my form clad in a deep violet lingerie set.

“So eager to please me,” he nuzzles the side of my head while tracing his fingers over the black lace hugging my hips.“Such a naughty girl you are.”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

A deep chuckle vibrates against my ear as he resumes his soft kisses against my neck.Being this exposed in front of Soundwave makes my skin feel much more sensitive.The pads of his fingers grace across my collarbones, down my chest, then trace over the swell of my breast.He then teases by rubbing over the clothed area where my nipples are begging to be released and feel his warm hands.His ministrations are making me moan out as a plead for him to go further, but I think he’s using this as revenge for my teasing earlier.

Bringing his arms around me and his nimble fingers unhook my bra then tosses it uncaringly to the floor.Soundwave then dips his head to blow a little air on my sensitive nub making me arch my back towards him, then he latches his lips over my left nipple while kneading my other breast with his left hand.

“Ah~ Soundwave…”

He hums against my breast and the vibrations shoot heat to my core that I feel myself dripping wet through my panties.I try to nub my legs together to get some friction to relieve myself but Soundwave immediately puts a knee between my legs to stop me.

“So needy,” he switches sides to my right breast to deliver the same treatment.

I tangle my hands into his hair and he takes this opportunity to slide his right hand down my front then press against my sensitive clit.I cry out in pleasure while his fingers rub over my clothes pussy leaking through the thin fabric.He pulls away from my breast with a pop then brings his fingers up to examine the wetness on his fingers.

“Look at you, so wet for me.”

Soundwave then licks his fingers to get a taste of me, and it makes me feel so embarrassed I shut my legs and look to the side.He grips my chin and makes me look him in those lust filled orbs.

“Don’t turn away from me,” he breathes out.“I want you to watch who makes you feel so good.”

Doing as he says I keep my eyes on him then watch him hook his fingers into my panties and drag the down my legs.He then places his hands on my knees and opens my legs to stare hungrily at my dripping pussy.The near sight of him licking his lips almost made me cum right there, but instead my eyes widen as I watch him remove his shirt and I get the delicious sight of his chiseled chest.

Soundwave gives me that sexy smirk before dipping his head between my legs to give my wet folds an inquisitive lick.I moan out his name as he settles himself, wrapping both arms around my legs pinning me to the bed as his mouth ravages my pussy, with his mouth and tongue. 

“Ohh, Soundwave…fuck!”

“Mmm, you taste amazing,” he hums before latching onto my clit and sucking harshly.

“Primus!Fuck!That feels so good!”

Soundwave eats me out with more vigor as he lowers towards my entrance and sticks his tongue in.Breathing heavily I grip his hair in my hands pulling him further into me.Soon I feel his finger prod my entrance then he slowly puts it in.I feel the stretch of his finger fuck me in and out adding to the knot developing in my belly.He then adds another finger, then another until he can fit three comfortably inside of me.

“Soundwave! I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me (C/n).”

He adds his free hand by rubbing and pinching my clit and delving his fingers in deeper into me.That’s enough for me to feel the knot in my belly snap and I cum hard on his fingers while crying out his name.Soundwave continues licking me until my legs stop shaking.I wipe a hand across my sweaty forehead while Soundwave pulls his fingers out and licks them off.

“Mmm, you taste so sweet, Sweetspark.”

Soundwave backs off the bed to undo his belt and pull down both his pants and boxers exposing his prominent cock.It bounces against his stomach, heavy and turning purple from being strained under his pants while he pleasured me.I go to lean up and reach for his cock to give it a few teasing strokes, until Soundwave takes my hand away to push me back down onto the bed.

“You can do that another time.Right now I want to love you.”

I spread my legs wide enough to pull him down so he can settle between them.I bring him into a savory kiss and I can still slightly taste myself on his tongue.I feel him grind himself against my sopping cunt coating his cock with my slick then he pulls back slightly to line himself up with my entrance.To show him how eager I was for him, I trail my hands up his chest then up to his neck and play with his hair at the nape of his neck. 

He takes the opportunity to start pushing inside of me slowly inch by inch.I moan and wince slightly in pain; Soundwave hears me and stops moving.

“I’m sorry—”

“No don’t stop!” I shake my head.“I want it, all of you.”

“So eager,” he smiles while lowering his head.“As you wish.”

He wipes a stray tear from my eye then kisses me lovingly to distract me from the pain as he inches further into me.Once he is fully sheathed inside of me he lets out a satisfied groan against my lips and I tighten my grip around his neck and shoulders as I adjust to his size.Soundwave does not rush anything, he just continues saying encouraging words, laying kisses against my eyes, lips and neck. 

When the pain numbs I thrust my hips up slightly to encourage Soundwave to go ahead and move.He thrusts into me slowly eliciting soft moans from me and himself.

“You’re s-so tight—ugh~!”

“S-Soundwave!Ah!Go faster!”

Gripping one of my legs and keeping one placed on the bed to steady himself Soundwave thrusts himself deeper and faster within me.With every smack of his hips that knot is building again in my belly much more fierce than before.I scream out and scratch my nails across his shoulders when he his cock grazes against my g-spot and hits the tip of my cervix.

“(C/n), a-are you—?”

I cut him off with a sloppy kiss and forcing my tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his own.I pull away, a small string of saliva connecting us.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!Frag me until you cum!”

“Heh, so needy for my cock,” he smiles while gripping both my hips.“Hold on Sweetspark.”

I am not prepared for his powerful thrusts pistoning into my dripping cunt each time hitting deeper into me.My voice cracks and my moans come out a broken speech as I cling to his broad shoulders while he takes my body.The lewd sounds of skin slapping against each other, the bed creaking against the floorboards, and Soundwave’s harsh groans is enough for that knot to burst once more and I cum all over his pulsing cock.

“Soundwave!Oh fuuuck!”

Soundwave doesn’t stop there, he releases one of my legs to rub harshly against my overstimulated clit while still thrusting into my spent pussy.

“Come on Sweetspark, you have one more in you.”

“I-I can’t!”

He kisses me hungrily while picking up the pace on his ministrations on my swollen clit.

“Yes you can,” he thrusts hard.“Cum one more time for me, and I’ll give you what you want.”

My body is on fire, I feel I may set the sheets on fire from how hot he is making me.I squeeze around his cock inside of me eliciting a loud moan of my name from his lips.His moans are delicious and sinful; I arch against him and this angle allows him to reach deep inside of me and it’s not long before I feel myself snap again, my body trembling.

“Soundwave!”

“Yes, that’s it!Fall apart for me!”

I clench harshly against his cock, his thrusts become more erratic and out of sync.

“Good girl.You want your reward?”

“Y-yes!Please Soundwave!”

“T-take it all Sweetspark.”

He thrusts once, twice, then the last time he cums hard spurting hot streams of his essence inside of me, filling me to the brim.He cries my name into my ear as he shivers as his load completely covers my insides.

We remain in each others arms as we ride out our euphoric high.Soft kisses are placed against whatever skin we can reach on each other, reveling in the intimacy.After a while, Soundwave leans up to move some strands of hair from my face.

“Are you alright?” he asks in a breathy tone.

“Never better,” I touch his cheek.

“Forgive me for being so…vulgar.”

“Don’t you dare apologize.What just happened was amazing, I never knew you had such authority in the bedroom.It’s such a turn on,” I blush.

“Then I won’t shy away from it,” he smirks.“We should clean up.”

“I would, but I can’t feel my legs and I’m tired.”

“As was my intention.”

“Then this is your fault and now you have to take care of me.”

He chuckles while slowly pulling himself out of me with a groan then he reaches over to the nightstand and pulling out a couple of towels.

“Well aren’t you prepared.”

After he wipes himself down, he helps to clean me off.

“I—“

“Am superior,” I chuckle finishing his sentence.“You say that a lot—”

He places a finger against my lips to silence my teasing.

“I was going to say, I love you.”

“Oh…” I blink.“I love you too Soundwave.”

He helps to have us settle into the bed and he wraps me in his arms while stroking my back.

“Tomorrow, I shall hone in on the beacon’s coordinates and go retrieve the relic—”

“Soundwave, please don’t ruin the moment,” I kiss just below his jaw.“Cuddle now, work possibly tomorrow.”

“You are right,” he hums.“Wait possibly?”

“Soundwave go to sleep or you will be the one getting a lesson from me.”


	10. Not Again?!

“Sooooo?” Knockout nearly sings. 

“So what?” I raise a brow.

“Ya know, you and Soundwave, alone, together, on a two day ‘mission,” he quotes with his digits.“Did anything happen?”

“We found this relic,” I try to avoid the subject.

“Come on, give me some kind of juicy details!You can’t expect me to believe that you and Soundwave were just searching for this relic.”

“We searched and we found quite a few things.”

“Ohh~ like where you are more sensitive,” he teases.

I try to stop the telling blush on my face, but my giggles give it away.

“So what was it like, is he boring?Technical?Or a closet dominant?”

“Let’s put it like,” I pat my chin thinking of a way to describe the experience.“Soundwave is very unpredictable.”

“With the way your eyes are glossing over I’m thinking that he gave you one hell of a frag,” he smirks.

“That is something that I will keep to myself,” I smirk, “and I do not intend to share.”

“Him or details?” 

“Both.”

We both start to laugh at the silly banter.He’s been trying to get details out of me ever since Soundwave and I came back from our weekend vacation.Honestly, Soundwave was the one who found this relic while I was sleeping then I caught him working on reports for Megatron.It wasn’t hard for me to convince him to come back to bed where I repaid him the favor for the night before, multiple times.

“I see that face, come one just give me something to have on him (C/n).”

“What Soundwave and I do in our off time, in my berth, is our business.I don’t ask you what you and Breakdown do.”

“So you did frag him!”

“And you used glossa!”

“One time you saw him kiss me and you never let me live it down!”

“It was such a golden moment," I tease.

“(C/n) I’m your best friend, ya gotta give me something.”

“I don’t think so.Anyway, should we wait for Starscream to put these relics together?Don’t really want to end up with another accident, like vaporizing me.”

“Do you truly question my abilities?!”

“You’re a doctor, not a scientist.”

“Point, but you are still alive thus far.”

“And I would like to stay that way, thank you very much!”

“Ugh, fine.I’ll radio Starscream; in that time you could probably get a quickie with Soundwave,” he smirks.

“Would you stop it?!”

“I’m just teasing.”

Knockout comms Starscream to come into the med bay so we can figure out how to use the relics to turn me back to my bi-pedal form.I’m hoping that maybe there’s a way for me to have a holoform too so Soundwave and I can blend in with the humans and go on another vacation.

Starscream did not take long at all to return to the med bay and greet us with a subtle nod.He examines the two relics and reads over the inscriptions on the side.

“This is Vosnian, this was created by scientists on Vos.”

“Isn’t that where the Seekers live?” I ask.

“Yes, that’s exactly right.”

“So what you’re saying is you can translate your native language to figure out how to turn (C/n) back?”

“Hopefully these relics go together and it can also be an asset against the Autobots.”

“No way!The second you turn me back I’m destroying that!I don’t want to be a fleshy the rest of my life!”

“Calm your thrusters, it shouldn’t take but a moment for me to connect these together!”

“Newsflash, I don’t have my thrusters!”

“There,” Starscream connects the relics, “that should do it.”

The unit looks like a servo long bazooka; once it’s connected it starts to charge up.

“Okay before we get trigger happy hear, can we please confirm that this is not a vaporizer?” I back away slowly.

“It’s form ray, it won’t harm you.”

“Coming from a scientist who hasn’t practiced in eons,” Knockout smirks.

“Shut up Knockout!”

“Okay stop fighting and just do it before you give me a headache!”

“Hold still.”

Nervously I plant myself on the floor as Starscream charges up the beam to the max power, takes aim, then pulls the trigger.A bright beam of light shines throughout the room once I am hit with the shot.I feel a tingling sensation travel through my body and through my veins.

“I think it’s working!” I exclaim.

When the pulsing light is at it’s peek Starscream feels a fluttering sensation in his spark that he dismisses figuring its the light exposure.After a few moments the light diminishes and the two mechs look down expecting to see a Seeker.Instead they are met with two large red optics looking at them, coolant slowly dripping out of the ridges.

They are met with a sparkling instead of a full grown femme.Both mechs are in awe staring at the tiny sparkling until she starts hiccuping and it comes out with small chirps.The fluttering in Starscream’s spark becomes stronger as he looks upon the sparkling, his sparkling.

She starts to let out small cries triggering Starscream’s carrier protocols kick in and he is immediately scooping the sparkling into his servo and cradling her to his cockpit.The fluttering intensifies again once the sparkling is near his spark and the connection starts to repair itself, as well as calming the crying femme.

“Uh, Starscream?”

Starscream completely forgot that Knockout was here too.

“Okay what the frag just happened?!I thought this thing was supposed to turn her back, not into a sparkling!What will Lord Megatron think of this?!What is he going to do to us?!Starscream, are you listening?!”

“Shh, I’m trying to calm her down.”

Knockout’s optics widen in shock seeing Starscream so…attentive.It’s almost as if he’s acting as a carrier.The sparking in his hand is indeed (C/n) as she has the same markings, but it seems the ray reverted her to her newspark form.She doesn’t even have wings, just numbs from what he can see through Starscream’s claws.

“Starscream we have to turn her back.If Megatron finds out that there is a sparkling on the Nemesis he’s going to extinguish both our sparks.”

“Yours perhaps, not mine since I know how to care for the seekerlet.”

“You take care of something?” Knockout places a servo on his hip.“Really?”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

Suddenly the relic starts misfiring causing Starscream to shield (C/n) from anything about to happen.However, the relic just fumes then the trigger end nearly combusts.

“Eha!” the sparkling cries in fear.

“Shh shh, I’m sorry little one,” Starscream coos, “it’s alright, nothing’s wrong..”

“O~kay, something’s not right here—”

“You would do well to not question anything about this sparkling or how I care for her!Do I make myself clear?!” Starscream raises his claws towards the delicate paint.

“Okay okay!Just watch the paint!”

Starscream lowers his claw, then focuses his attention on the grabby hands of the sparkling.Normally Knockout would actually gush at this bundle, however this is not the ideal situation.What will Megatron think about this?What will Soundwave think about this?

…

“Scrap…” Knockout shakes his head.

Soundwave will not be happy with his sparkmate being turned into a sparkling, especially after they just had a vacation together.Oh why must things be so complicated and Knockout be involved?!

“Aren’t you supposed to run a scan on (C/n)?Make sure she’s healthy?”

“Sparklings weren’t my specialty back on Cybertron.But you’re right, for once.”

“You must really not like your paint job.”

“Just hold her still and keep your claws to yourself.”

Starscream adjusts his hold on (C/n) as Knockout gets ready to scan her vitals.She chirps in frustration at the loss of the warmth of the nearby seeker, but it’s for just a moment.As soon as the scan is finished Starscream again coddles her to his cockpit.

“I can assume her fussing is because she is severely drained of energon.It’s understandable due to the time she was as a human.I can try and make a diluted energon for her but it’s going to take some time.”

Sighing to himself Starscream knows that he can give (C/n) what she needs, however the only person on this ship that knows the truth about him is Megatron.Starscream also can’t risk (C/n)’s safety either, especially with that Airachnid still on this ship.He isn’t willing to share the truth even with Knockout who is the only mech that can tolerate Starscream and (C/n).

(C/n)’s cries are starting to grow from the pain of nothing being in her tanks.It actually hurts his spark to hear his sparkling cry; **his** sparkling, he hasn’t been able to say that in centuries. 

“Oh can you make her stop?!What if someone hears?!”

Sighing Starscream submits, he can’t let (C/n)’s cries continue.

“Leave and lock the door on your way out.”

“You’re out of your processors if you think I’m going to leave you alone with a sparkling AND in my lab!”

“I don’t need any help taking care of my sparkling!”

“WHAT?!”

“Ah—uh!I mean…!J-just leave!”

“Oh no no no, you are going to tell me what is going on here!”

“Nothing’s going on!”

“Oh really?Well then let me just call Megatron to come here and see what just happened.”

“No don’t!”

(C/n)’s cries heighten hurting their sensitive ears. 

“Oh will you please stop crying?!” Knockout exclaims.

“Lock the door Knockout.”

“What?”

“Just do it!If you want her to stop crying then do as I say!”

“Fine!”

Knockout goes to input his code to lock down the med bay then turns back to see Starscream stroking (C/n)’s soft meshy face.At what her age seems to be she won’t be fully solidified until she is older. 

“Starscream, I want an explanation now.”

Sighing heavily Starscream cradles (C/n) in his hand then he opens his cockpit revealing a feeding tube and he offers it to the sparkling.She immediately latches onto the line and begins suckling energon.Starscream smiles softly at the small sparkling while Knockout is just standing there, mouth agape, arms limp at is side, and dumbstruck.He even thinks that he might short circuit at this point.

“Will you stop staring?It’s making both of us uncomfortable.”

“I-I’m a b-ss,” Knockout keeps rambling.“Umm…I think I need to sit down…”

Knockout goes over to the medical berth to lean against while he watches Starscream…feeding.

“Sooooo… (C/n) is your sparkling.”

“Yes.”

“That would explain a lot,” Knockout scratches his helm.“But you…and Megatron?”

“Why is this of relevance?!” Starscream snaps.

“Because it takes two to make a newspark!And Megatron!And how!You’re—and he—”

“Seekers are mainly mechs, femme’s are rare, except when they were up in the high society.So eventually we evolved and mechs can carry newsparks.The war killed off many of our race; my trine were the survivors.”

“That doesn’t explain how you and Megatron had a frag session in the war room!”

“It wasn’t the war room!And it was one victory against the Autobots when Thundercracker scored some high grade from Lockdown…one thing led to another and it happened.”

“No way I believe that.You’re leaving stuff out.”

“What more do you want?I already told you that I am her carrier.”

“I don’t see anyone showing interest in anybot especially you; you both hate each other!You’re his personal punching bag!”

“Gee thanks!”

(C/n) unlatches from the feeding line and lets out a little burp.Starscream moves her to the crook of his servo and rocks her back and forth.Knockout doesn’t even know how to react at watching Starscream with her.

“Fine…whatever don’t tell me.You’re her carrier, and you’re obviously equipped with what she needs in order for you to keep her alive for now until I try to fix this relic.”

“Wait maybe…this won’t be a bad thing.”

“Are you crazy?!If Megatron finds out he’s going to blow a gasket!Or if Soundwave finds out and tells him…I don’t know but it’s not good we have to change her back!”

“Then I’ll lose her again Knockout!No I don’t want her to forget me again!”

“Forget you, what are you talking about?!”

“The helm-aches, the sickness, it’s her processor that was trying to heal from a helm injury.When she was injured she never remembered who I was, and Megatron never let her processors be further repairs.Since then…I can’t give up this chance Knockout.”

“Starscream, I get it.But you can’t hold her back now, we have to get her back to normal.Especially before Airachnid finds out.”

Again Starscream sighs in defeat as he looks down at the sleeping bundle in his servo.Why can’t he have a win for once?Starscream didn’t realize how much he missed being a carrier, how (C/n) clung to him, and seemed to recognize him as her carrier.Not once has she looked at him how she usually does with that distance.

“Starscream how about you take her back to your quarters for now and I will try to fix this relic.We can try to keep this on the down low so you can enjoy your sparkling while you have her, but I don’t know for how long until we turn her back.”

“Hmm,” Starscream looks down at his sparkling before sighing, “I suppose.”

Nodding to Knockout, Starscream leaves the med bay and quickly makes a rush to his quarters.Unfortunately as was always his luck, he is called to the Bridge.

“Can’t it wait Master?” he comms.“I-I have something important to do as of this moment.”

_“You either get over here, or I drag you here.It’s your choice!”_

“A-as you wish, my liege.”

Crying out in frustration causes (C/n) to coo up at her carrier in distress.

“Oh no no no, my Little Wing, I’m not mad at you.It’s your cursed sire!Always interfering with my plans when it’s actually for a good reason this time!”

(C/n) clings to Starscream’s cockpit feeling the stress through their bond.Starscream opens his cockpit and (C/n) inside and secures her to the single seat.Hopefully the warmth of his spark will calm her and put her to sleep while he deals with Megatron.

“Where have you been?!”

“I was attending to the relic with Knockout.”

“Any progress on turning (C/n) back?”

“It’s a work in progress my lord,” he nervously laughs.

“Hmm, when progress is made inform me immediately.”

“Of course.Is that all?”

“No, Airachnid has informed me that you have failed to disclose the location of the Harbinger that has an experimental weapon onboard.”

“What?!M-my liege if there was a weapon I would have told you!I promise!”

“You would do well to stop lying to me Starscream!You will lead Airachnid to the crash site and retrieve the weapon, do I make myself clear?”

“Oh uh, yes.Right now?”

“Yes,” Airachnid steps behind Starscream, “right now.”

“Is there a problem Starscream?”

“Uh, no Master.There’s no problem.”

“Good, now get going.”

“Yes Lord Megatron.”

***

“Where is the other half of the Harbinger?” Airachnid asks.

“I’m not sure,” Starscream answers quickly.

Suddenly, Starscream is pushed to the ground caught off guard and he automatically grasps his cockpit.This gives Airachnid a chance to string him up with her webbing to the ceiling.

“What are you doing?!”

“Tell me where the other half is or I will slowly carve out your spark before I add your head to my collection.”

Starscream can’t risk his life and that of his sparkling that no one knows about.

“Fine I’ll tell you!I’ll tell you everything!”

“That’s a good boy!Now—”

Suddenly, they can hear the voices of the Autobots coming down the corridor and ow Starscream’s anxiety just skyrockets!Can this day get any worse for him?! 

“Airachnid!” Arcee glares as she comes around the corner.

Airachnid is about to pounce on the two-wheeler but halts when she see’s Optimus and Bumblebee.She is clearly outnumbered, so she decides to flee by drilling a hole through the ground to escape.Hanging there, he can feel (C/n) start moving around in his cockpit, she’s distressed and probably starting to cry.

“Please have mercy on me!”

“Starscream,” Optimus says.

“Please I beg you, release me!”

“And why should we do that?” Arcee questions.

“Please…my sparkling is at stake!Please release me!”

“He’s lying!” Bulkhead exclaims.

“I will show you if you get me out!She’s crying!”

Optimus takes a moment before agreeing and Arcee releases Starscream.He drops to the floor with a thud while clutching his cockpit.Once upright he opens up and pulls out a sobbing (C/n) and cradles her softly.The Autobots watch in awe as Starscream, one of the most ruthless, cruel, conniving, selfish, cunning Decepticon coddling a newspark.Where did he even get the newspark?!

“Starscream, where did you get that sparkling?” Optimus questions.

“She’s mine!It’s (C/n)…an accident made her this way.But I can’t go back to the Decepticons!They will take her from me again!Please Optimus…let me join the Autobots.For her safety, and to take down those who have done me wrong!”

“Optimus don’t listen to him!” Arcee scolds.“He’ll turn tail at the first sight of danger and betray us!If we turn our backs he will be the first to stab us!”

“Curse you!I just want safety for my sparkling!Is that too much to ask?!I’ll even lead you to the other site of the Harbinger where there is a weapon Airachnid is in pursuit of.”

“Every bot deserves a chance to make a better future.Even Starscream and the turned newspark.You will lead us to the Harbinger then we will allow you join the Autobots.For now, you will be secured until we arrive at the site.”

“Yes do whatever, just don’t take my sparkling.”

“We would never remove a sparkling from their carrier.”

“Carrier?!”

“Details will come later, but first we must reach the Harbinger.Bumblebee, Arcee, secure Starscream.”

***

“Rise and shine Screamy!”

Bulkhead pulls Starscream out of the hull and he lands on his back.Both his hand and wings are bound but he is still able to hold his sparkling to his cockpit.

“Careful you brute!You almost made me drop her!”

“Oops sorry,” Bulkhead scratches his helm.

“Where is the Harbinger?” Optimus questions.

“There just beyond those rocks.You’ll find what you are looking for.”

“You better not be lying Starscream,” Bulkhead threatens.

“Arcee you stay with the prisoner,” Optimus orders.

The others walk away leaving Starscream with Arcee who is pacing angrily.

“Are the clamps really necessary?I won’t fly away, it’s really giving me a cringe!”

“I could throw you back in the trailer, while I watch the sparkling.”

Starscream groans in defeat as (C/n) latches onto one of his claws.Her eyes are slowly shutting but she is trying to fight going into recharge with feeling the distress within her carrier.

“I’m not really so bad you know,” Starscream tries to make conversation.“Megatron, he’s the evil one.”

“Tell it to someone who cares.”

“Like whom Airachnid?!What I wouldn’t do to get my hands around her wretched throat!”

“So we can agree on one thing.”

“Oh you have no idea.She showed up one day and the next thing you know she runs the place.She whispered lies into Megatron’s ear and maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place.”

“Well, she terminated my partner.”

“What?!She’s taking credit for scrapping him now too?!That was my doing!”

“What?You weren’t there…”

“Um uh,” Starscream stutters.“Of course I wasn’t, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Who are you talking about?” she points.

“No one, who are you talking about?”

“Tailgate.”

“Who’s Tailgate?”

“You were the one,” she grits.“You were the one to extinguish Cliffjumper!”

“Cliffjumper?!”

Arcee raises to attack when Starscream shields away from her.

“No no no!You misunderstand!It wasn’t like you think; the troopers mortally wounded him.I was trying to help Cliffjumper; put him out of his misery!”

The constant movement disturbed (C/n) and she starts crying but Arcee ignores it.She throws him back against the ground so all he can do is beg.

“Okay okay, it was a mistake!I’ve made many, but I’ve changed!You wouldn’t terminate a defenseless prisoner with a sparkling would you?!”

Arcee throws the key to his cuffs on the ground but Starscream refuses while trying to calm the sparkling. 

“You’re pathetic.”

Arcee goes to pickup the key when Starscream lashes out and slices her side stunning her.Then he takes the key to release himself.

“What’s the matter Arcee, I thought you wanted a fight?”

***

“Why is he not answering?!” Knockout exclaims.“Damn him!”

The doors to the med bay open and Soundwave walks in with his normal stoic approach.

“Oh uh, Soundwave.Is there something you need?”

He looks over at the station that has the adapter relic that is still not fixed.

“Oh (C/n), well she’s been around.Probably with Starscream.”

“Starscream—not returned.”

“What?!Why?!”

Soundwave motions with his helm for Knockout to follow him.Knockout does as he’s told hopefully he can spot Starscream and try to get info on (C/n)’s condition.Once to the bridge he can already tell that Megatron is furious.

“That traitorous glitch!When I get my hands on him I’m going to rip out his spark!And where is (C/n)!”

“Perhaps she too betrayed you,” Airachnid offers.“Seekers tend to flock together my Lord.”

“Don’t start with your nonsense.Knockout, where is (C/n)?If anyone knows other than Soundwave, it’s you!”

“Oh um, well you see…she was with me and Starscream.We tried the ray on her…and she’s still tiny.”

“Tiny?She didn’t turn back?!”

“Something like that.”

“Then where is she?!”

“I’m telling you my Lord, she must have rode in his cockpit since there were sounds coming from Starscream that weren’t him own.I tried to stop him from leaving, but the Autobots came.”

“What?!” Knockout freaks.“Autobots?!How can he take a sparkling on a mission like that?!He could have got her killed!”

“What did you say?” Megatron steps forward.“A sparkling?Where in the Pit did Starscream get a sparkling?”

“Um did I say sparkling?” Knockout tries to reason.“I meant human, humans are as tiny as sparklings.”

“Knockout, what happened to (C/n)?!”

“I swear my liege it was an accident!”

“So was turning her human!Now you’ve turned her into a sparkling, and she is in custody of my traitor of a Second in Command!”

While Megatron continues to banter on with Knockout, Soundwave is off to the side lost in his own thoughts.His sparkmate not only has been turned human, but now has been turned into a sparkling?!He knows at the sight of the relic that was supposed to turn her back is completely broken.

Sighing to himself, he just wishes for once something go to plan.Now his sparkmate is gone, and she is turned into a sparkling.Great timing for right after their weekend together.


End file.
